Summer Eyes (ON HOLD)
by eggluvscynth
Summary: The 4 friends are off to Miami for 4 weeks, thanks to Alya. Each individuals connection with each other grows but something lingers in the air, love. Watch as Marinette and Adrien think about love in a new light. You could say they get what Alya and Nino call 'Summer Eyes'. Adrienette fic mostly - but still includes the enticing Ladynoir, the sinful Marichat and the soft Ladrien.
1. Full of Jitters

**A/N: This is my first fic that I am going to write and hopefully woo you all with. This chapter may be short but that may be because I wanna know if yall will enjoy it. ANYWAYS enjoy...**

Marinette had been waiting all week for Summer to start. She could rest more from her tiring work from being Ladybug and a break from Chloe! Speaking of which...

" Look what the cat dragged in - Marinette Dupain- Cheng, late as always! And ratchet looking as ever!" Chloe snickered.

Marinette was bending of hands on knees while panting, her bag on the floor. She was _not_ a morning person.

Everyone stared at both girls. Most glaring at the blonde girl. She was always the rudest, most selfish person that all of Paris knew about, all because of the fact that she was the Mayor's daughter.

" Miss Bourgeois please be quiet and sit down. As for you Marinette please take your seat and take out your History book. Alya show Marinette your notes so far..."

Marinette quickly walked to her seat, feeling a blush cross her face. She avoided the eyes of her fellow class-mates and most importantly Adrien.

Adrien. His name made her heart flutter. The way he moved made her do a double-take. And that smile, that sweet, beautiful smile made her want to turn into a puddle of goo. Sadly, she could never talk to the boy properly causing her to look like a gaping fish.

Right now she must have looked like a complete idiot in front of him. Then and there she wanted to die.

Marinette sat in her seat and slowly took her history book out, while Alya questioned her.

"Girl, where have you been? You know you missed English class right?" Alya whispered, worrying for her friend.

"Alya I'm sorry. I was just up late working on new designs, what with Summer holidays and all, heh..." Marinette replied, she had found the page they needed to work through and started scribbling down words in the tablet.

"Right. Talking about Summer holidays, I need to talk to you at break. Let's just say you will be ecstatic or mortified with the news." Alya said, winking.

This was not going to be good...

-o-

The bell rang signalling for break and the students were dismissed. Marinette packed her things away, Alya buzzing with excitment. ' _I wonder whats made Alya so excited_...'

Marinette slung her bag over her shoulder and Alya started to drag the younger girl away.

"A- Alya! Slow down! What's made you so excited?" Marinette questioned. She'd never seen her friend like this before.

The two girls came to a halt in front of Adrien and Nino. They exchanged questioning looks and returned their eyes to the two girls in front of them.

"Sup dudes' , whats with all the rushing?" Nino asked. Adrien just smiled sweetly at Marinette and Alya. Oh, that sweet, sweet smile...

"I have some very important information that can only be told between the four of us!" Alya squealed.

"Woah. Does this mean you found out the identites of Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Nino said, an expression of excitment crossing his face.

Marinette and Adrien's faces paled. If Alya figured it out the whole world would find out about it and the two would be bombarded with questions and Hawk Moth could easily find them.

The idea of finding out who Adriens love was, was not as shocking as he would have thought. In fact he was excited to find out who it was, but that information was not revealed today.

"Sadly, no. But its about this Summer! You will love it!" The ombre girl said, gushing with happiness.

" Oh Alya, just spill already. It was hard sitting in class trying to focus with you jittering around like you had too much caffeine. I have never seen you like this before!" Marinette giggled while saying this. It was true. Her best friend was acting crazy!

" Okay, okay! Guys! This summer for 4 weeks - a whole month Nino - I am going to be staying at an amazing beach house but, I get to have 3 other friends come with me! What do you think?! " Alya said, excitment oozing out of her.

" Wow Alya! My parents would totally let me go, since they have known you for a year now!" Marinette replied, enthusiastic about it.

" Woah, thats sick! My parents would totally let me go. They wouldnt mind as long as we have adult supervision or something! This is going to be awesome!" The DJ said. ' _This means I get to see Alya in a swimsuit too! Bonus..'_ Nino started smirking at this thought. Teenage boys...

" That's great Alya! I'll have to ask my Dad about that though. He may come up with something like having Photoshoots there aswell... Would that be okay?" Adrien shyly asked. He hated having to work over Summer aswell, but he knew his Father would do something like this.

" No problem Adrien! That would make sense anyways. But check with your parents and tell me by Sunday, Because we are going on Monday 6pm sharp! Sound good?" Alya asked.

"Yeah!" The 3 said in unison.

-o-

Soon, Marinette slipped away to the toilets to talk to Tikki.

"Tikki, will it be okay? I mean wouldn't Hawk Moth be making thousands of akumas by then?" Marinette worried about Paris.

"It will be fine Marinette. Once Hawk Moth realises that Ladybug and Cat Noir are gone, he will stop since the Miraculous' aren't around. I can sense Hawk Moth's kwami activating aswell so if it does I will be sure to tell you, okay?" Tikki asked, a soft smile forming on her lips.

"Okay..." Marinette said, still worrying about wether it was a good desicion to go.

"Marinette. Seriously It will be fine. You have got to relax anyway, plus you'll be with Adrien..." The ladybug kwami smirked. She knew this would motivate her holder.

"Gah! No..no...no..noo..nooooo. I can't go! Adrien will probably be there, in all his glory. I'll probably make a fool of myself in front of him. Maybe when I get eneough courage to talk to him, I spit on him and then he will think I'm disgusting and I'll be put in jail by his Dad - Gabriel Agreste... THE Gabriel Agreste - for spitting on his handsome, dreamy son all because I couldn't keep my spittle in! Ahhh, what do I do?!" Marinette rapidly said, fear eating away at her.

Tikki's plan had obviously back-fired.

Tikki sighed, "Marinette stop. You know that won't happen. Sometimes you come up with the most funniest reasons!" The two started giggling.

"Yeah you're right Tikki. Thanks." The kwami floated to her cheek and started nuzziling again it.

"Wait... I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS TIKKI! UGH!" Marinette shouted, scrambling out of the toilet stall and rushing down the corridors. Tikki just laughed inside her charge's purse.

The next few weeks were going to be fun.

 **A/N: I didn't know where to end and I had more ideas in my head for this. Heh. Tell me what you thought and also tell me if i spelt anything wrong. I'll be updating soon like 2-4 days time maybe idk. See ya.**


	2. Parents are Mortifying

**A/N: Alright I'm back with another Chapter. Yay, if you're enjoying it I guess xD I'm just happy people even like this! Anyway, enjoy...!**

All morning classes were over. ' _Only homeroom and Geography to go through..._ ' Marinette thought. Her eyes were drooping after having Study Hall. She had never wanted to curl up in somewhere so badly!

Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien made their way to Marinette's bakery. From there though would most likely finish all the Macroons that weren't sold the day before. The group were starving and were orignially planning to eat at school, but Chloe had decided to steal Adrien away so they made a lucky escape.

They entered the bakery to be greeted by Marinette's lovely parents.

''Ah, hello Marinette! Hello Alya and Nino! Oh my, Marinette why didn't you tell me you would bring Adrien over aswell? This is great!" Sabine exclaimed. She loved meeting Marinette's friends, especially seeing Adrien.

The two parents had always shipped the young teens. As blind as they were to each others feelings, they were meant to be together! Sabine and Tom would always chuckle about the having little grandchildren running around them.

Sabine took the moment to mention this.

"Gah! Mamaaaa! Can we just go up and eat?!" Her daughter whispered, profusley blushing. She had never felt so embarrassed, and poor Adrien!

Marinette quickly glanced at Adrien but turned away quickly. From what she saw he turned his face to the side and had his hand covering his cheeks, which were a bright red. To her suprise, he seemed to be smiling! How was she meant to react to that?!

Sabine looked to Alya and Nino, her eyebrow cocked with a smile on. She always knew her daughter's best friend wished for Marinette to only be happy, and that meant bringing Adrien and Marinette closer.

Alya was laughing quietly with Nino. The two saw Marinette's mothers expression and raised a thumbs-up. Nothing made them more happier than to know her parents were on board.

"Oh of course there are some freshly baked cookies and macaroons that me and you father made, while talking about all the little grandchildren you and Adrien could have!" Sabine said, making sure she was loud enough for Adrien to hear while smiling at her now dying daughter.

Marinette wanted to be devoured by the Earth itself.

"Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! WHAT are you doing?! Why did you say that?! Actually you know what, I will deal with you later! I can't believe you said that! Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Marinette wailed, fuming and slowly crippling from emarrassment.

After all that hard work she had finally beeen able to look at Adrien and talk to him, but now? She wouldn't _ever_ be able to face him again! She would become all hot and bothered like her former, less confident self!

Who was she kidding?! She never actually became confident around Adrien! She'd always be this awkward, squirming slug around Adrien, whose words were all gurgled.

Adrien whole face turned as red as Ladybug's suit. He had no idea where Tom and Sabine had come up with an idea like that, but he curious as to know why he though Adrien and Marinette made a cute couple. ' _Not that I'm complaining, Marinette is adorable after all. Plus her summer clothes show more of he-'_ What was he thinking?! He couldn't betray his Lady like that!

Marinette and him were just friends. They would only stay friends. ( **Your wrong son, I have a plan for you AHAHAHAHA , Im sorry continue xD** )

Adrien just grinned at what her parents thought. At least he knew they didn't hate him.

Alya and Nino were holding their stomachs, doubling in laughter. They were trying to catch their breath but a glance at each other sent them spiralling again. They had soon calmed down but were hanging onto each other.

Marinette decided to ignore the duo. She mostly came to get an early answer from her parents.

"Hey guys, just head up to my room. I'll bring our lunch up." Marinette said, a soft smile forming on her soft pink lips.

Adrien gave a small smile and took the lead in heading up the stair, Nino and Alya shortly following, still snickering from behind.

Adrien couldn't help but grin and roll his eyes.

 **A/N: IM SORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! OK?! YOU HAPPY?! I know this was like nothing like a width of hair but i promised something in the amount of time... School started ughhh. My next update will probs be Wednesday - Monday... IM SORRY. Im grounded. ill do some of this in school aswell.. ok? xD im glad you lot are enjoying this! anyways next update is longer ok, be expecting that.**

 **CAN YOU FRICKING BELIEV MIRACULOUS LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR SEASON 2 IS IN MAY!1 WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AYYYYYYY**

 **AND THE WEBISODES NEXT MONTH AHAHHAHAHAHAHA I CRIED WHEN I SAW THESE ANOUNCMENTS. i cant speel for my life. see ya soon...**


	3. Papa Relax

**A/N: Yea so i am this must be future me uploading this late. from past me Im sorry xc Anyways enjoyyyy**

Marinette slowly walked towards the warmest, sweetest smelling part of the bakery - the kitchen.

An auroma of dough and warm-gooey chocolatte filled the air, Marinette always knew this was her safe haven.

As a young girl she would find herself wandering into the kitchen, a feeling of fascination seeping through her mind. She would skip to diffrent parts of the kitchen getting caught in actions such as stealing cookies from the tray-bakes or nibbling on chocolatte chips.

She would even be found upside down in the flour bags. Of course, her parents were upset but nevertheless found it humorous. They would snap many pictures of the child, grinning. They knew their daughter was kind and filled with a heart of gold. There were dark times in the family, yet no matter how bad things went Marinette would always make sure to do things best for her family.

Even if it meant dying.

She found her father making more cookies that Marinette couldn't help but taste. Cookie dough was the best. Parents being parents, always fussed ovef Marinette getting ill from this but she rarely did it.

Tom Dupain-Cheng turned around slowly to face his daughter, an expression of anger on his face.

Marinette had rarely seen this expression, he would mostly do it if something would hurt his family.

Marinette was scared for a few moments, watching him stalk to the oven and back. He shrugged off his aparon and laughed.

Marinette was so confused, ' _What? I-I no nevermind, I dont even know how to react..._ '

Tom laughed at his daughters expression. She looked so confused and startled.

"I'm sorry Marinette. I didn't mean to scare you I was just teasing you! But you know how I feel about eating cookie dough." Tom grinned, satisfied with the reaction.

"Papa, you can't just do that. I seriously thought I was in trouble. And as for the cookie dough problem, I will eat it for as long as I live!" Marinette giggled, hugging her bear of a father.

Most men were smaller than Tom but he didn't seem to mind. Sabine and Marinette didn't mind. As for the rest of the world Tom didn't care.

Tom had always wanted to be a famous Rugby player - resulting in his structure of a bulky, menacing man who was actually a big soft, warm teddy.

After meeting Sabine he had wanted to dedicate his life to her. He had always wanted to be by her side and wanted to live his life with her forever. Sabine had felt the same but was intimidated by his massive figure.

She was introduced to his soft side and found herself getting more and more comfortable with him.

"Height, age, gender... they don't make someone a person, their personality does." Tom would always remind Marinette about this when she went through tough stages of her life.

The Chloe Bourgeois Stage.

Sabine stood in the door way, chuckling to herself. She didn't think any father and dughter would spend so much time together. ( **Realise that this is a fanfic, so dont take that Sabine fluff so seriously daddies and daughters ;D )**

Tom and Mari spent most of their free time playing video-games against each other or visiting Paris at its finest. The pair were like best friends, inseparable.

Sabine and her daughetr would talk about fashion, or hard things in life or Adrien. Sabine had fun playing with her daughters mind sometimes. It was amusing to see 'The Many Faces of Marinette Dupain-Cheng : A talk about Adrien Agreste.'

Marinette twisted her head from her fathers stomach and gave a bright smile to her Mum. She had never really known what sort of features she must have collected through her mum.

She let go and collected a tray of baked goods; Fresh warm chocolatte chip cookies, small pies filled with steak or vegetables, macaroons and scones.

"Um, Mama... Papa. Well, you see I was wondering if I could go on this trip..." Marinette said, nervously.

"Oh Marinette! Who with, dear?" Sabine asked

"Oh you know, Alya. She said she has a beach house and that this summer she'll be spending time there and that she's allowed three friends."

"I see. So how long? Who with? Are their gonna be boys? Marinette you know how I feel about you being with boys other than the on-" Tom was shortly cut off by Sabines nudge to his arm and Marinette squeak.

"Papa! The only boys going are Adrien and Nino! You can trust them, you've known them for long enough to know that their not bad! And... the tripsfourweeksIknowyoumaysayno,butple-" Marinette rushed through her sentences stopped by her mothers hand.

"Sweetheart, of course you can go, we trust you and Alya and Nino and Adrien. You can go to the trip, right Tom?" Sabine said, glaring at Tom.

"Well- she can't just- Why would yo- Gah! Fine Marinette you can go to the trip, but I do not want to hear any funny buisness, Understand?" Tom exclaimed, pointing a finger at Marinette.

"Thank Youuuuuuuuuu! Oh Papa, Mama you are just the best parents in the world! We'll be leaving on Sunday so tommorow I'll be going shoopping with Alya" Marinette squealed.

She was so excited to go with Alya. Even if Nino and Adrien couldn't make it, it would still be awesome.

Marinette rushed upstairs while Tom protested against shopping.

"Tom! You have to let her go shopping, this is big. Adrien may be going too! Do you want your future grand children or not?!" Sabine asked, hands on hips.

It was moments like these that Tom found amusing.

"Not now though! What if they.. you know-" Tom was squirming, "Do get together then what! She's old enough now! She may go further!"

"Oh Tom, she's a teenager." Sabine smirked before continuing, "She'll obviously do it."

Sabine stalked out of the kitchen leaving a stuttering, messed up father alone.

(^o^) ( **Noice Transition ayee xD** )

Marinette burst into the room to find a giggling Alya and Nino and a squirming Adrien.

The three looked up to see Marinette holding a tray of food.

"What are you guys doing?" Eyebrow cocked, she made way to put the tray on her desk.

"Nothing!" Alya shouted.

"I didn't want anything to do with this, Marinette!" Adrien hollered, his voice cracking.

Nino, Alya and Mairnette stared at Adrien, he was covering his mouth with his smooth hands.

'Wow, they are so smooth... I wonder what he does to make them like that... maybe naturally? I wonder how they would feel against m-' Marinette stopped herself. She blushed at the thoughts she was having. Curse being a teenager.

"Dudeeee. You still going through Puberty or something? That was weird." Nino gave a toothy grin towards the model.

Adrien glowered at the Nino, his best friend, his main man, his bro for life. How could he betray him like that?!

"I dont-" Adrien stopped to cough realising he still sounded high pitched, "I don't know, aren't we all?" He eyed them all.

Alya slapped his hand, making him smile.

"Stop it you two, and stop talking about that stuff, look what you've done to poor Mari." Alya said.

They looked towards Marinette and found her face a dance of red, flaming her. She cursed in her head and started stuttering, " N-n-No. Heh. I was just y-you kno-ww Hot. Yeah, Hot? Woah it is boiling in here."

She started flapping the bottom of her shirt, exposing her stomach. From Adriens view you could see traces of a six-pack.

He blushed and decided to open a window. It was starting to feel boiling in the room.

Alya and Nino smirked and fist bumped. Their plan was working.

Marinette stopped flapping her shirt and watched Adrien near her window whlie speaking.

"So I asked my parents if I could come and they said yes, so Alya be prepared tommorow cos' we have to pack and shop. We are going to be Busy," She said stretching out the 'u'.

"That's awesome Mari! I can't wait, at least we can have fun together if you guys aren't coming." Alya hugged Marinette.

"Alya, you know I'll be there! You dudes won't get all the fun, I wanna be there too. All Beach, Babes and Bashes!" Nino exclaimed, hand shooting through the air - a grin on his face.

Adrien grinned, glad to know his friends would at least have fun if he couldn't come.

He turned around to find three faces turned his way.

" What about you Adrien? We leave on Monday, so we won't have long." Marinette said shyly.

" I don't know, I really wanna go but if my father gets something back then he won't mind." He smiled through the pain of the truth.

"Well, until we know you guys can come, have fun begging. Me and Mari will have the best time of our lives" Alya smiled, sticking her tounge out.

"So what were you guys, really laughing about?" Marinette asked, curious. Once again her eyebrow was cocked but she also had hands on hips.

Adrien couldn't help but chuckle at her stance. She looked adorable at times like these.

Marinette shot a look at Adrien and walked over to him, up close and personal.

"Agreste, you wouldn't lie to me would you? You would always tell your sweet friend the truth right?"

He gulped as he stared into those bluebell eyes, the ones that made him feel relaxed and mystified.

Her finger was over his heart now, making an X mark.

" Would you?" She repeated.

She had sometimes enjoyed using her 'Ladybug' side in situations like these. It may have looked like she was confident and sassy, but in reality her heart fluttered and she felt his heart beat quicken.

Alya and Nino watched, stupidly grinning and watching the drama before their eyes. They could see Adrien was scared but curious.

"Ah- Uh- I- I -Duu- Uhm. Excuse me." He turned his head and coughed "Ha-ugh-I- Oh I don't believe this. ALYA! " He shouted,turning now red and flustered. He had never knew much about Mari or her eyes.

Alya snickered before sauntering over to the baked-goods and picking up a mini pie.

She slowly munched on it before saying,

"Photos of a little girl upside down in a bag of flour." She laughed and choked a little on the pie.

Marinette turned into a shade of red.

"ALYA! YOU ARE HORRIBLE. WHERE ARE THEY?" Marinette asked, stalking over to the ombre haired girl.

"In my phone," she said before running downstairs.

"ALYAAAA!" Marinette laughed and rushed after Alya.

Adrien stood there still contemplating over what just happened.

"H-her eyes.."

Nino chuckled before eating a macaroon.

 **A/N: GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSS YAY! I FINSIHED ITTT! No not the story the chapter xD Eh eh eh ehe ehehhhhhh. I plan for some special things to come baby Agrestes way. I'm tired and spent an 1-2 making this. Yes ik it should be lonegr than but I'm tired and wanted to upload soon.**

 **Also I mentioned this snack/dessert many times. Can you guess what my favourite snacky thingy is?**

 **Sabine is just amazing. Idk i love her character in this fic. xD who else?**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you thought and what you enjoyed. Also follow and fave this cuz this is a job for me xD jk im not old enough so. Wait maybe a dog walker... Hamster walker?**

 **Next update TUESDAY- FRIDAY ;)**

 **Also thank you 'Lop Lover' for trying to help! It means a lot that there are people willing to help and that people are even spending time reading this fic. I love chu 3**


	4. Get A Grip Of Yourself

**A/N: OMGGGGGGGG! GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! I have never been so happy in my life... well maybe besides eating chocolate filled cookies. BUT BESIDES THAT, I love you all thank you for the reviews and 40 FOLLOWERS AND 22 FAVOURITES! oml. It may not be much to other people but this is so HUGE! I just...I can't describe how thankful I am to have people enjoying my work. Shout outs at the bottom and a schedule for my updates... ONWARDS CHILD!**

Adrien watched his friend chuckle, feeling deceived.

He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. Was it a trick of a light or were her eyes always that luminous?

He couldn't shake the feeling out of his head. She was so close to him, her body almost touching him. Her slender fingers sliding across his shirt. Her fingers skimming over his heart. His heart beating like a flock of birds soaring through the sky.

Marinette had a small frame compared to him but she was so fragile, he thought. She just about reached his shoulder and she didn't seem to be growing taller anytime soon. But their faces were so close. How did their faces get so close?

Marinette had grasped Adriens shirt and pulled him close when he let his guard down. The clueless boy was just watching her, not noticing the way she smirked at him. From that clue, he would have known she was going to do something that would possibly harm him.

Well, she broke him.

He couldn't believe their noses were almost touching , her eyelashes would have been the second thing to touch him. ' _Touch me'_ Adrien thought. He blushed after, thinking of how wrong that sounded.

They seemed to be so close to sharing the same breath, the same words, the same heart. They were so close but if Adrien hadn't chickened out and cried for help, he would have kissed her.

 _' What am I thinking about?! I don't like Mari. I don't wanna kiss her.._.' . Adrien couldn't get his head around these new feelings and thoughts.

' _or do I?_ ' Adrien started fidgeting with his hands. How would he survive on this trip?

Nino stared at his friend who didn't seem to notice Nino's gaze.

He knew this plan was going to work. Alya had never failed to bring the two closer and now this would be it. By the time they finshed with the trip, the two would be dating. Nino grinned not being able to stop.

He'd noticed Adriens face when Marinette had started flapping her shirt. Who knew that girl had a six pack?! Alya couldn't stop snickering once she'd seen Adriens expression.

Nino looked at Adriens face and noticed he was blushing.

The boy must have taken the encounter from Mari pretty hard. He knew that Marinette would tease people with this stance, but Adrien was still getting used to her antics. She had only started doing this around winter when Alya and Adrien were being childish about a picture on the Ladyblog showing Cat Noir being snubbed by Ladybug.

-FLASHBACK-

 _" Alya don't you think it's rude to post pictures of someone being snubbed?! It's their private moment and BAM, you ruin it! " Adrien explained to the upset Alya._

 _"Adrien why do you care?! It's not you, is it? Or are you Cat Noir? Is that why your'e being all defensive?" Alya questioned, teasing but Adrien didn't know that._

 _"Wha- No! No! No I'm not! You know how much I hate violence, I wouldn't dream of being a superhero! " Adrien lied. He felt a burst of adreliane every time things got into motion in battles._

 _Plus he got some alone time with Ladybug after._

 _" Then?! It's great for the Ladyblog and shows who the more focused one is. Can you guess who hat is?! LADYBUG! She stopped Cat Noir with his desprate chances of flirting and doesn't think it's a good idea to involve love in her busy life!" Alya flailed her arms around to emphasise her point._

 _" Now that is rude! In life your meant to fall in love and whatever! You don't always have to be so focused! Have fun onc-" Adrien was cut off by a smirking Alya, arms crossed._

 _"Oh for goodness sakes Adrien. You got this one on your own. Marinette! Do that... Thing, to help me with this emotion freak." Alya flicked her wrist towards Marinette._

 _"First off I am NOT an emotion freak! I am just saying-" Adrien gasped._

 _Marinette sashayed over to Adrien and pulled him down. They were across from each other and Marinette locked eyes with Adrien before blushing. She quickly calmed down and said,_

 _"Adrien. Don't mess with Alya. Trust me. You don't want to get on her bad side, because that bad side is me." She said in a low voice._

 _She winked, let go of him and stalked over to Ninos side._

-END FLASHBACK-

Nino couldn't stop laughing at Adrien from then on. He would always bring up the event whenever the opportunity popped up.

Marinette didn't mind it when people talked about her moments like that. She took pride in the fact that she could be Ladybug too.

"ADRIEN! Stop blushing or whatever your'e doing dude and just chill. We have 15 minutes before we head back to school. We can find the girls and head back or just go back ourselves," Nino said, watching Adrien react to his voice.

"What. Oh- um yeah sure. Let's find the girls and go. I need to do something. " Adrien smoothed his shirt down and grabbed a cookie before heading downstairs.

Nino got up and sighed. Someone needed to help the blond figure out how to deal with this. Nino would help but he would probably start talking about Alya. Alya would just talk about Marinette and make fun of him for being stuck on this new problem.

As for Marinette, well... she was the problem.

(^o^)

The boys headed out before saying goodbye to Marinettes parents while asking where the girls had gone. Sabine chuckled and said to try the park. She giggled and said,

" Oh and Adrien hunny. Can you tell Marinette her father says he hopes you find the right man to have children with -" Adrien blushed at this " Who knows Adrien. Maybe that man could be you. Oh how adorable would that be Nino?" Sabine asked innocently.

This was a dirty game.

"Oh no doubt there. My man Adrien and Marinette would be the BOMB at baby making -" Adrien slapped Ninos shoulder and turned scarlet. " There is no doubt in my mind that the two are not perfect for each other. By the time they get married, they'd probably have 6 kids already, and I am too young to be an uncle." Nino through his arm in the air.

Sabine nodded and a giggle slipped. Adrien was so gonna make Nino pay for this.

Adrien still couldn't help but wonder why her parents always accosiated him with Marinette like that. Sure, they were great friends but the two had done nothing more that that.

Besides that moment when Marinette broke Adrien. Though it was intense Adrien couldn't help but be mystified.

Nino and him made their way out. Adrien was going to ask Nino why he said those things before he heard a scream.

 **A/N: Right Here it goes, everyone gets mad... IM SORRY! SOSOSOOSOSOSOSOO SORRY! I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON. I EVEN HAVE A SCHEDULE:**

 **FRIDAYS - SUNDAYS.**

 **I'll update then. And also thanks to people following and liking this fic, I will be accepting requests on what like oneshots you want to see. I will upload them soon. As soon as someone says it I will start right away. No lies. ;)**

 **(blame school for this all)**

 **Lop Lover: Omg. You are just soo adorable xD Like I love you for helping me and getting all excited about the shoutout. I think you'll be my Kwami from now on...**

 **brigetmiget: Thank you sooo much for making me wanna continue ;) Its fans like you that I adore 3**

 **Thats all for this Chapter. I know it was short but as always I make the next longer. Byeeee :3**

 **P.S: I cbb to do an akuma scene. There is no akuma. SPOILS. Its the devil. But eventually they'll have to be xD Its only good when they put it on the show... :'( I NEED MOREEEEE**


	5. Chloe The Banshee

**A/N: Guys I may be uploading these late sorry. Apparently my teachers thought that Wednesday would be a good day to hand in hw so I made time to quickly write this. This features a smol bean who is still in need of help it. Fluff ensues. Anyways my lovely cinnamon buns, here is your food?... My kwami is hungry ;)**

A scream cut through the many vigilant streets of Paris.

The boys whipped their heads around to the source of the banshee. Stood there was a girl with long blond hair all messed up, a splash of pink on her clothes accompanied with lettuce and tomatoes.

It was non other than the drama queen of Paris, Chloe Bourgeois.

She was wailing with her hands clasped to her chest, Sabrina at her side trying her best to calm the smoothie covered girl.

"SABRINA! STOP IT! I don't care anymore! She'll be dead by the time I get my hands on her! MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG WILL BE GONE! I can't believe that cold-hearted girl could do this to me! After all the good things I do for Paris, no for FRANCE! And this is how I get treated?! SICKENING. ABSOLUTLEY SICKENING." Chloe screamed.

Adrien could see she was enjoying this moment - the fact that the citizens were looking at her. Only her. A smile seemed to be playing on her lips, anyone could see that. Everyone but Sabrina and her 'Daddy'.

"Chloe please! People are watching, don't do this... You're wasting tears on the rat!" Sabrina hissed. She soon had an apologetic expression on her face.

The boys walked over to Chloe, Adrien stopped before saying

"Hey Chloe, so who did this?" He had an idea of who could have done this. Possibly a blue-eyed upcoming designer.

"Oh Adrikins! Marinette, she did this! Did you not hear me when I said that?! Ugh! Adrikins help me up please?" She asked pouting while trying to pull of the small puppy eyes look.

Adrien couldn't help but think over the idea. He could leave Chloe to fend for herself and hear her cries - which could cause an akuma. What was going on these days? Who was this new Adrien who thought of bad things and didn't help others? For crying out loud he was a superhero! It was his job to help and protect others.

Except when it came to Chloe Bourgeois. Taking advantage of the situation, Adrien turned to Nino.

"Hey Nino?"

"Yeah? Dude just help her up then we can leave," Nino said, pointing his thumb towards Chloe.

" Oh I can't. My hands are all sticky from sweating and I'm sure Chloe wouldn't want to touch that would you Chlo?" Chloe showed a look of disgust before saying,

" Actually, you know what I can get up myself. No need to help me now Adrikins but do find help for your sticky hands. Gross."

"Ah but Chloe what sort of person would I be without getting someone to help you. Nino! My man, help Chloe up would cha?" Adrien smirked and raised and eyebrow.

"Dude! No, no way! Nothing could make me even if you paid me a million pounds! " Nino screeched.

Adrien leaned in and whispered into Nino's ear while giggling saying,

" Oh, but I'll tell Alya all your thoughts on her and the dreams you have about her."

Leaning back Adrien looked at Nino face which was now a sheet of white.

Walking towards Chloe, muttering curses towards Adrien, he yanked the blonde girl up both of them gagging at the reaction.

" GROSS! EW WAIT TILL DADDY HEARS ABOUT THIS! SABRINA STOP LAUGHING AT THIS, IT'S SO NOT FUNNY!"

Sure enough the ginger haired girl was red and spluttering with laughter. Chloe sashayed away leaving a trail of pink dots, with Sabrina scrambling behind her shouting apologies.

Nino returned, red faced and angry. He looked like a little oompa loompa to Adrien. Chuckling, Adrien swished his hair back and said

" Calm down Nino, that's pay back for saying creepy stuff like " Marinette and Adrien would be the BOMB at baby making" I mean, who says that?!" Adrien asked, slightly blushing. " And why do you think that me and Marinette would even be a thing?! And her parents.. Why?! Shouldn't they be like not saying stuff like that?!" Adrien was flustered now and red up to his ears.

" Maybe because there are Adrienette shippers..." Nino muttered, smiling at the ground.

He hadn't meant for Adrien to hear.

"WHAT?! THAT'S A SHIP?! Wha- Hey Nino, GET BACK HERE! THIS IS NOT COOL! WHO MADE THAT NAME ANYWAYS?! NINOOO!" Adrien cried out. Now he was red everywhere.

Adrienette, huh? ' I _t's cute though, isn't it Agreste? You and Marinette..._ ' No. Not another thought or word.

" Meet you at the park, Goldie Locks!"Nino shouted while running towards the park.

Adrien grinned and raced after Nino, beating him to the park.

(^o^)

Marinette and Alya were tackling each other, out of breath and full of laughter.

Collapsing onto the ground Alya passed her phone to Marinette and lay there closing her eyes taking deep breaths. Marinette's fingers skimmed the phone and deleted the photo. She chucked onto Alya's stomach earning a squeak. They giggled and stay in place.

Laying in the grass was so peaceful. The long blades tickled you and the little insects scampered about. Daisies had grown near their heads some with pink in them. The bathed in the sun not caring what others thought of their appearance.

Adrien and Nino looked over to find Marinette and Alya lying down.

They couldn't move anymore. They looked at each other to find the other blushing.

 _ **\- Nino's POV - ]**_

I couldn't stop staring. I turned to Adrien who was also looking at me blushing. Did I look the same?

I gulped and turned my head to look at the two girls one catching my eyes most.

 _Alya._

There she was lying next to Marinette her eyes closed. She was smiling. She looked perfect.

Her pink lip gloss shimmered from the sun shining down on her. The looked so kissable. To taste the strawberry would be amazing... Her eyelashes cast shadows onto her cheekbones, making them look like feathers. Her blush only added to the redness already on her cheeks.

Her ombre hair spread out, no longer in its classy curls but now straight and frazzled. Light spilled out from the orange tips of her array of hair.

 _Beautiful_.

Her gold necklace clung to her chest. I felt jealous of it but soon blushed deeply from the thought. How could I be jealous from a necklace?! Though it is mocking me, isn't it. Clinging to her chest like that. I glared at it but soon realised how bad that looked.

'I must be on fire now... Why is it so warm today?' I focused on Alya again and had noticed Alya's white laced shirt which was tucked into her shorts, had ridden up showing half of Alya's tanned hips and her flat stomach. Unlike Marinette she didn't have a 6 pack but all that work from chasing Ladybug around must have helped her body.

'Good thing I know how to control my body well, partially - unlike a certain blond.' Poor Adrien. I didn't want to turn and see Adrien probably with his pants full. It would ruin the image.

As for her shorts they were still in the same place before. Denim shorts that had a fringe of white lace at the bottom with 2 back pockets, one with her phone that was on the ground and the other had mints and lip gloss which were probably crushed or had melted from the scorching sun.

'Maybe that's why I'm red. I mean it really is warm. No boiling. People are probably dying right now.'

Alya's white Superstars were kicked off and lay further down near Marinette's sandals. Her white ankle socks were out and seemed to be moving. Venturing through the grass.

Alya giggled bringing me back to the present moment. The grass must have tickled her feet. 'She must be really ticklish if she giggling from using her sock.'

Nino grinned and continued to admire the glowing art work in front of him.

 **A/N: I'll be updating in a bit. Some DJwifi was sorta needed I guess xD There will be some on the beach's of Miami. Oh did I forget to add that part? Yeah um so they are going to Miami... Well now those good fans who read until the end know! More fluff next time, like tons more. I felt like I would be boring you with these** **descriptions** **. Hope it's not bad I just like describing the clothes the girls wear, I try to think of the cutest ones.**

 **Next time Adrien admires Marinette, we have a father-is-annoying moment, cuddles, LadyNoir finshing with shopping xD random ik ik. But all in good time. Also I have several ideas for new fanfic so yeah.**

 **Replys to Guest accounts:**

 **Lop Lover: My dear kwami, I really would love it if you could beta through the comments. It's quicker and I like seeing your personality unravel in the comments :) . Cute, bubbly, excited. This is gonna be fun.**

 **Tem: Wow you used your own name... Smart child ;) Thank you for helping me realise that I should take time with it, but I wanna upload to make y'all happy :D And rating it ' Tem out of Tem' So proud to have that.**

 **Well see you soon friends! Bye... Oh one last thing. I'm sick rn and so hopefully I'll be better by Friday. Updates regular.**


	6. Adrien Ain't Innocent

**A/N: I THANK ALL MY PEOPLE FOR ALL THE FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWERS! OMG! GAH THE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE READING! EEEEK! 56 FOLLOWERS AND LIKE 33 FAVOURITES! AHAHHH! I LOVE YOU ALL SOO MUCH SABINE'S GRANDCHILDREN! Now little munchkins read on for Adriens view and surprises.**

 _-Adriens POV-_

I couldn't move. I didn't know if I should have looked away but I continued looking at Marinette knowing I would have a face full of red. I couldn't help it, not really. She looked so...

 _Gorgeous_

Yes. Gorgeous, beautiful, alive, happy. I couldn't find a word to describe how she looked. It was so unique, like the eyes she shoved in front of me earlier. Not that I'm complaining, it just showed me there was more to Mari than what I was being shown.

I glanced at Nino who was staring at Alya full of admiration and his cheeks were slightly dusted with pink. Luckily Nino knew how to control his body... I didn't.

I didn't want to look down because it would ruin everything. My whole image of Marinette would collapse. I would deal have to deal with it later - also Plagg's nagging at me to stop with what he calls 'love nonsense' because if I couldn't control my body more he wouldn't be able to hide it in the skin-tight suit I wore when being Cat Noir.

Wouldn't the reporters be over the moon with the photos they'd take.

Casting my mind back to the present moment, I looked at Marinette once more and wanted to discover her more.

'Not just look but feel every part of her. Every cur-' I stopped myself. It was all Nino's fault I thought like this. Ever since he started liking Alya he talked dirty, allowing a string of curses to enter my bedroom. I minded just a bit since it was his private business. I didn't want to know what turned him on!

Blushing at this outrage, I started fidgeting and focused.

Marinette's dainty face was slimmed down and pronounced features like her long, thick navy blue eyelashes which were covered in gold speckles from the sunlight. Her button nose was a bridge for the adorable tiny freckles that were scattered there. Her cheeks were rosy and puffed out. It only made her seem ten times cuter.

They soon deflated and she smiled at the giggling from Alya. It showed her astounding dimples which only made me want to give them a squeeze.

' _Though she seems slightly scared of me so not the best idea Agreste_ '

Marinette's navy blue hair curled around her, showing off her jet-black earrings which glinted in the sunlight. Her white sunglasses which had gold carvings of spirals and curls sat near the tips of her shiny locks.

My heart skipped a beat as I once again looked at the shirt that had cooked me. Her white and gold checkered shirt had once again ridden up showing the abs that were so toned. How on earth did she manage to get abs though?

I'm not trying to be a hypocrite and say that because she lives in a bakery she should we over the weight of an average girl her size. No, but how the hell did she manage to get abs?! Abs! The boxes she carries must be heavy or she's a just really athletic.

Marinette's denim jacket was starting from her elbows but had all bunched up at the end of her wrists. Her slender fingers were playing with the verdant grass - her small pink square nails glimmered as they moved.

She wore denim ripped jeans that were folded at the end. One leg was bent enlarging the rip while the other was flat.

Now I knew to look away but I couldn't. All I could see was - ' a view of Mari's bu-' NO! Nope! Not again... I can't think of strange things like this! Marinette's already scared of me! What if she finds out what I think about her through Alya's sneaky eyes?! Alya's always known the expressions of each students and because of that she'd know what we would be thinking of.

I have no idea what Nino sees in her.

Her white and gold sandals had been slipped off. Their spirals shone brightly. Marinette seemed to be circling the grass with her toes.

Until she stopped.

Marinette sat up and looked at Alya before looking around the park. Maybe trying to find us.

Wait...

SHE COULDN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS! THE WAY I LOOK IS ABSOLUTLEY WRONG! I COULDN'T CONTROL MY BODY MEANING I HAVE MY PANTS FULL! I'VE ALSO TURNED INTO A FRICKING TOMATO! A TOMATO!

I didn't want to turn away though. When she got up her shirt clung tightly to h-her... She really needed to sort out her top! How was I meant to calm down now?!

I looked at her and she looked at me.

Oh dear...

(^o^) **it never shows the cute arms... ;'( the thing looks like an egg.**

Marinette looked towards the two boys standing there. Staring.

She first looked at Nino who seemed to be sprinkled in pink and staring at Alya in full admiration. 'He and Alya are definitely my OTP' She thought, giggling quietly not wanting Alya to notice.

She cast her look away to turn to Adrien.

Oh... wow.

She bit back a gasp as she took in Adriens appearance... 'Why does he have an... What?!' Marinette was fretting on the inside but had a cool appearance as to show she just woke up from a nap.

Adrien stood there head to toe splashed with red. He seemed to be looking at Marinette directly. She slowly took her time looking down once again flustered. WHAT?!

Slowly getting up, she slipped on her sandals and shrugged her jacket on. Deciding not to put her hair back into pig tails she let her locks flutter around her. She tip-toed her way to Adrien, not waking Alya from her slumber.

Adrien blushed deeper at the fact she had left her hair out and was making his way towards her. She also seemed to not have noticed the shirt. It showed the lower set of her abs but it still clung tightly to her breasts. ( **xD im sorry if i made fluff ppl be like nope i hate this now. hush and w8).**

Marinette stood in front of Adrien smiling awkwardly.

"Hi.. Um-m A-Adrien. I- I feel really awkward to say this but uh-um..." Marinette stuttered through her sentence.

Adrien knew what she was gonna say. But he didn't want to say anything but had to. He blushed darker. How red can the average human become?

Adrien replied.

"Uh-Gah um. I- I am so sorry. I-I don't know what happened um... I GOTTA GO! Yeah. Bye! I'll see you at school M-Marinette."

Coughing Marinette replied, blushing scarlet.

"Oh-h yeah. You go then. Um bye!" She waved.

Hesitating, Adrien pointed at Marinette's shirt before saying,

"Oh and Mari, I think we both need to fix ourselves. Your um shirt is uh s-stuck to yo'your um.."

Looking down Marinette gasped and straightened her shirt. She couldn't believe this!

How. Did. This. Happen?!

Marinette waved at Adrien as a signal for him to go. Understanding, Adrien shuffled along to call someone to pick him up. He needed to get home fast. Plagg may also have been starving.

Nino and Alya couldn't help but smile at the couples behavior and from the loud conversation that had caused many citizens to cringe at.

 **A/N: Guys! Heyyy! Sorry it wasn't like so idk fluffy i guess. Stuff like this is why it's a T. Sorry love bugs. I hope I can update on Saturday as well for those fluffy fans and Ladynoir. I LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES! Like wow. I can't believe this. It's amazing. Who knew a simple story by a deprived-of-love teen (sorta) could make a sorta hit?! Word for the wise: Follow your heart and do whatever you think is for the best. No one can change that. But if your mum asks you to clean your room just do it... it's dirty in here.**

 **PEOPLE WHO NEED ACCOUNTS! JUST GET 'EM ALREADY! IT'S SO MUCH EASIER AND FUN!:**

 **Lop lover: I absolutely adore you! You are just so helpful xox I really would love it if there is something you would like me to do for you 3 AND GET AN ACCOUNT!**

 **Hyper fangirl: OMG! I am so sorry I haven't updated quicker ;'( I LOVE you soo much for giving my fic a chance! I hope you continue to love this story. Also I love your user name xD Hyper is like my middle name in school.**

 **So I will be like getting that Roomie fic ready. Sorry if this didn't use much descriptions :p I am super tired but needed to give this to y'all. I love you and will see you next time love bugs, Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee xox**


	7. A Steady Rate

**A/N: Heya guys! This chapter is gonna be kinda short but it has some fluff... i think. It may be long though to get you out of that shock from last chapter - I cannot expreience love (PARENTS HATE ME) but I dream like this. w8 no not all like that nope stop. Ugh nvm anyways you lot are sinful xD Lke I checked the Traffic Graph and the most read/viewed chapter is the last, most sinful one xD guysssss I am happy you not innocent. You can be mini Cynthia's then... ur welcome. Enjoy the storyyyyyy. #JB4ever... xD k go.**

Adrien sat in the limo, listening to Plagg's snickering.

"Wow lover boy. You really emphasis on the idea on romance and ecchi crap."

"Plagg SHUT UP! Stop it right now or no cheese for you! Also I've seen the way you turn all red when you start talking about Tikki!" Adrien hissed. Plagg looked at Adrien horrified.

Since when had Adrien heard about Tikki?

"Yeah, that tables have turned now. You think your talking in your head when really your saying the stuff out loud. I don't wanna know how soft her lips are!" Adrien looked at his kwami in amusement.

Plagg's cheeks were dusted in red and he glared at Adrien for making him feel this way.

Plagg had always loved Tikki since the beginning of their reign together. Whenever he got to see her, his little heart would flutter with excitement and Tikki would know because they were one. She would always smile at him and hug him whenever she got the chance.

She would always laugh at Plagg's grumpy moments or enticing in romance. He had kissed her at some point, the feeling so sweet, but he didn't want to think about it like humans did. First with the kiss, then the whole ritual in bed, ending with screams. What was it with people saying "#Relationshipgoals!".

Tikki started saying that after her last Ladybug. She'd look at the Ladybug and Cat Noir and would start using all these hash tags. "#Relationshipgoals #Miraculous #Ladynoir #TeenLove" Her squeaking voice echoed through his mind.

Remembering those moments Plagg shed a tear.

Adrien gaze from the window turned to his kwami as he felt a spot of wetness on his knee.

Plagg sat their hunched over, crying. His cheeks were only slightly maroon and had little beads of white on them. He started wiping at his eyes and turned away from his charge.

"Plagg... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to cry... I thought you could take it." Adrien explained.

"I-It's not that Adrien... I miss her too much." Plagg whispered the last bit and nuzzled into Adriens knee.

"Oh Plagg. Wait, you'll see. Once Ladybug and I are together you can see Tikki whenever.," Adrien smiled at Plagg, straining in all his effort to make him snicker again.

Plagg didn't say anything to Adrien, only gave him a perplexed look.

"What?" Adrien asked, concerned.

Didn't Adrien already know that Marinette was Ladybug? Wasn't that why he was going goo-goo eyes on her? Or was he starting to love both sides of the girl he loved. Plagg never really paid attention to Adriens love life but he knew that this was good. He knew that this was true love.

To love someone, you must love all their flaws. Plagg always was reminded about this whenever he saw Tikki. Though she didn't have flaws, he did.

'Tikki had to love me so much as to take in my flaws... I hope Adrien can do this too, as well as Marinette.' The kwami thought. He changed his expression into a smile.

"Nothing. I hope I do get to see her soon... She's so special to me," Plagg whispered the last part whilst wiping away the last tear. Adrien had heard it and felt a deep tear in him. His heart slowed down and he picked up the kwami and gave him a kiss on his head.

"You know, if I wasn't so upset I would transform you and make you use cataclysm on yourself," Plagg starting snickering but surprised Adrien by pecking him on his nose. "But thank you Adrien."

"Wait you can control me?!" Adrien asked, startled at the kwami's words and actions."And what was that little kiss for, hmmm? You're a kwami you know, not human. Plus I'm straight so..." Adrien smirked at the flustered kwami.

"Geez! You show your appreciation and all of a sudden it makes you have a crush on the idiot! Hey! Stop laughing!" Plagg pouted and turned away, too embarrassed.

( **At this point you can see I'm trash** )

Adrien calmed down and turned Plagg around and starting scratching him under his chin.

"You're a real big softie, ya know that?" Adrien said softly.

"Adrien?" Plagg got a hum. "To love someone... you must love all their flaws." Plagg dozed off and dreamed of being pulled into the arms of his true love.

Adrien looked down at the kwami, confused and curious to know what he meant. His thoughts were disrupted when they had stopped in front of the Agreste house.

(-^o^)- **This was not the original arms.. I get so peeved off about this xD**

Adrien rushed up to his bedroom with Plagg zooming past him. He opened the door and set his stuff down on his bed.

Pulling of his black shirt he chucked it to the corner already unbuckling his trousers.

"Plagg I'm gonna have a cold shower now. How long do I have until school starts?" Adrien was tugging his trousers off now.

Floating over to the silver phone he turned it on.

"5 minutes." Plagg stated before swallowing a whole cheese.

Adrien cursed and hopped into the shower.

Feeling the cold water on his face which spread down his body he thought back to Marinette and how she looked.

' _How is that gonna help? You're in this shower_ because _of what she did to you._ ' Adrien let out a sigh. Scrubbing his face in frustration he started a debate in his head.

' _It's not her fault. She just looked so beautiful...'_

' _Oh but it is. If she didn't do that-that eye thing, you wouldn't even be in this situation!_ '

' _No true!_ How _could you even think that?!'_

' _Did you ever like her before?! NO!'_

Silence.

 _'Well that's actually a lie... isn't it? You've kind of like her after you gave her your umbrella.'_ The voice from before surprised Adrien.

Silence.

All in an abyss, an echo of voices rang through his head.

' _You love her... don't you?_ '

Adrien turned off the shower and stepped out of it. Drying himself he was glad to be back to normal, but only that question lingered in his mind.

Changed and feeling fresh, Adrien picked up his stuff and placed Plagg into his bag. Rushing down the stairs he flew the doors open and sprinted to school.

(-^o^)-

Adrien spotted Marinette standing outside of school alone. ' _Nino and Alya must have found a private place for their canoodling.'_

Adrien remembered the previous awkward moments and blushed profusely. How could he talk to her now?! They were friends though, they would set those sill things behind them right?

Walking up to Marinette, Adrien couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as she averted her eyes from him and started straightening down her shirt.

All she did was show her many curves.

'NOT HELPING!'

Stressing out over the situation, Adrien plastered on a fake-genuine smile.

"Hey Marinette. Look I am so sorry about earlier and it was my fault about my-er thing. The shirt wasn't your fault. It was pretty warm that day. Heh..." Adrien started rubbing the back of his next. A nervous habit. His father always hated it when he did that; something about having a wrinkly neck after. People think the weirdest things.

"H-Heh ye-yeah. Soo we should probably head inside now. Class is starting soon. Heh." Marinette started twiddling her thumbs and rushed to the top of the stairs, her gaze look towards the door.

Adrien stood there. An unpleasant feeling grew in his stomach. He didn't want Marinette to feel uncomfortable again... he just wanted to be close. Staring at her he couldn't help but feel tired.

"Well, are you coming?" Marinette called out to Adrien. Her hand beckoned him to hurry up.

Maybe they could continue at this steady rate.

 **A/N: so I hope that was okay. As said before the update will be back to it's normal schedule. Hope y'all are good and fresh and whatever xD Also if you have wattpad and love phan trash then check me out there. Same name. I'll be updating on that story maybe later or tommorow in the morning (before school :p) Now for replies:**

 **Guest: I couldn't stop laughing at this xD I meant to put breast not breaster xD You learn something new everyday ;)))**

 **Guest: I LOVE LONG MASSIVE REVIEWS! The shorter ones are lovely but MASSIVE IS LIKE WOW! I love spending time reading them aswell so I spend the rest of the time procrastinating. homework... And I'm love the fact that I made you laugh :D I just love laughter and being able to be the one to make people laugh. Christmas everyday. Also if your crush has his pants full and looks at you then yay. Adrienette inspires so much fire for me xD**

 **Lop Lover: Aww I wish you still had it ;((( and no I have never heard of those sites, but I'll be sure to check them out :D And yes Adrien really needs to stop being so innocent... Is he innocent though? Yeah cuz he can't control himself... idk but I get so happy seeing your review! Hope you are doing well!**

 **I HOPE ALL OF YOU ARE DOING GREATTT. Make Sabine proud. Well I got Maths homework! :D I'm so happy. No I'm not being sarcastic I really do love Maths :3. Au revoir...**

 **(look for a new chapter of 'My Heart Is Across From Me' coming out soon ;))**


	8. Is She Gone?

**A/N: Hello sorry fo the late update but I have had no wifi for too long! I hate life sometimes smh. Anyways i'm sorry for the late updates, but I hope things will be back on track asap. I still owe you 2 more parts. Anyways anjoys.**

Adrien climbed to the top of the stairs, a tingling warmth spread through his chest.

Marinette turned her head to Adrien and gave him a timid smile. Marinette's pink lips looked so kissable, all Adrien wanted to do was cup her face and never break that kiss. Her lips showed glee.

Her eyes took Adrien's breath away once again - but it was less startling.

Her eyes were waves of saphire crystals, all lapped onto one another. They were filled with joy and love.

Marinette's whole face screamed happiness.

Adrien couldn't help but give her a shy crooked smile. The smile that washed all of Marinette's stress away. The smile that made her think twice. The smile that made her heart beat faster.

Marinette gazed into Adrien's eyes - never wanting to look away.

His eyes were a lime green with glistening sparkles that adorned the site. Marinette was confused when she saw that he seemed upset about something. Under the thick sheets of happiness was a thin layer of sorrow.

'Welll Marinette, when did you become a mystical eye reader? It's probably nothing' Marinette frowned at the thought, but continued to smile.

The pair hadn't realised they were so close. Their noses were all most bumping into each other. They each felt the other person's breath leaving goosepumps up and down their arms.

Their lips were so close to each other. Adrien leaned forward, slowly bringing his hand to cup Marinette's cheek. Marinette didn't stop Adrien. She willed him to go on.

Time slowed down for the young teenagers. It was only two of them now.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKK" A high pitched noise

Marinette and Adrien tore apart - flustered and red.

Was that the school bell? It never sounded like that before.

Maybe an akuma?! That sounded like a persons voice!

Marinette's eyes bulged as she looked around - Adrien copying the action. Neither regarded each other and still stood close together.

"ALYA! WHY YOU- YOU RUINED IT!" Nino's voice shrieked. He couldn't believe that the love birds were gonna kiss and it was ruined - all by Alya. The girl who shipped Adrienette so much.

"NO! God damn it! So closeeee!" Alya stood at the bottom of the stairs holding her phone. She clearly must have been videoing the whole thing.

Nino stomped over to Alya and pointed towards Marinette and Adrien.

"They were so close! Alya how could you do that?! After all our hard work too?! Obviously the world doesn't want you around when they do kiss!" Nino was fuming but was slightly amused with the reaction he got from Alya.

"Wha- Uh NO! I will be there trust me. I will see the Adrienette kiss!" Alya had obviously forgot that 'Adrienette' were there because the pair looked at each other and were engulfed in red flames.

"Hello? We are right here you know?! And what is with this whole 'Adrienette' thing?! Who even made that?!" Adrien was once embarassed at having to say the name.

Marinette was on Cloud 9.

First, Adrien had been staring at Marinette and had got his...thing. Second, they were so close to kissing - but thanks to Alya that was ruined, and finally Adrien had actually said their ship name!

How could the day get any better?!

"Welll you see ther-" Alya started speaking but was soon cut off by the sound of the bell ringing.

"Oh look! The bell went! I Me and Nino better get going, seeing as school is really important! Go School!" Alya cheered while in the action of grabbing hold of Nino's hand Alya zoomed past the dumbstruck couple; not wanting to hear their rants.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other briefly before rushing inside. Adrien couldn't help but feel all tingly inside.

(-^o^)-

Adrien settled down and watched the rest of his classmates. Their teacher was late so he wanted to be ready. Glancing around he caught Chloe laughing with Sabrina who was pointing at Marinette.

Adrien looked up to Marinette who was ignoring the pair - until Chloe decided to bring the spotlight on her.

"HEY MARINETTE! What happened to your everyday trashy outfit?! Your're embarrasing yourself just by wearing those ugly, cheap rags!" Chloe sneered. She started laughing at the end.

Marinette jumped up from her seat and pointed at Chloe.

"Well Chloe at least I don't wear slutty clothes," Marinette spat words like fire.

Thos words bought a wave of 'ooh's around the classroom.

Chloe was red up to her ears by now.

"Oh you little bi-" Chloe was soon interuppted by Marinete.

"Ah ah ah! No need to get fiesty now. Watch your language." Marinette smirked at the end. She couldn't help but chuckle at Chloe's face.

"MY LANGUAGE! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE YOUR MY MOM!" Chloe lunged towards Marinette.

Marinette was quick on her feet and grabbed Chloe by her wrists. Surprising everyone in class, she swung Chloe around making her crash into some tables.

Blood was smeared on Chloes 'designer' lip gloss. Chloe got up and charged at Marinette. Marinette dogded her and pushed Chloe from behind. Chloe stumbled into the teachers desk.

Most of the class was back up to the walls or underneath desks. Adrien knew he had to do something, though he couldn't help but feel a little surprised by Marinettes actions.

He knew she and Chloe never got along, but he didn't know she had so much strength. Although Chloe did deserve this, Adrien still had to step in. There was no knowing what Marinette could do.

By now Marinettes hair was all tangled. Chloe had fly aways surrounding her face and a few were in her mouth. She spat them out.

"ARGH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! TRUST ME, I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR AGES TO DO THIS!" Chloe screamed at Marinette.

She had her hands out and tried to push Marinette, but Marinette only dodged it. For some odd reason, Marinette placed her hand on her hip, as if there was something there.

Marinette looked down to her fingers and widened her eyes. Big Mistake.

Chloe now pushed Marinette and her head made contact onto a sharp edge of a table, she quickly fell to the floor. Chloe looked at Marinette, only realising what she had just done. She ran out of the classroom, terified if her wish came true. Sabrina stayed still for a few moments, but soon followed Chloe.

Everyone looked to the young girl on the floor. Adrien ran to Marinettes side and tried waking her up by calling her name, shaking her, anything.

Marinette made no movement.

Adrien looked to his other classmates who all looked back at him. Fear was plastered to their faces.

Adrien looked to Alya and Nino who were staring at Marinette, their faces only getting paler.

Adrien looked back to Marinette, a pool of blood near her head.

 **A/N: WHERE IS THE FRICKING TEACHER - IDK. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I WILL BE SURE TO UPDATE MORE, SEEING AS IT IS THE HALF TERM AND I STILLL OWE YOU 2 MORE UPDATES. NOW REVIEW TIME: (be honest how many people hate me because of what ive done to marinette? xD love me like you doooo)**


	9. Like Glass Shatters, Hearts Break

**A/N: so i wrote this really long an and thought i would be ripping you off with so many words. i am so sorry my lovely readers. i do not deserve to have you reading but here we are. thank you all so much. i mean it. this story will hopefully be finished by christmas or new years. its not summer anymore and i dont want to drag you along like this anymore. i love you. also idk abbout medical stuff sorry xD i just made it up. obviously this wouldnt actually happen.**

Adrien felt as though his heart would shatter. He didn't want things to end like this. He didn't want this to be over already. It was too much to bear. He still needed time to think about things but that could wait. Right now there was a girl in front of him who confused him.

Tears had sprung into Alya's eyes and she screamed for help. She couldn't believe that this was reality. Nino pulled Alya into a quick hug and place a small kiss on her head. Alya looked into Nino's eyes and he gave an unbalanced smile which soon gave way to show a face of despair. He and Marinette had been great friends. Maybe even best friends. It couldn't finish already.

"KIM RUN AND GET A TEACHER QUICKLY! JULEKA PASS ME THE FIRST AID KIT! " Adrien shouted out the names randomly, still unable to grasp the reality. Juleka grabbed the box and ran to Adrien. He soon unlatched the box and took out the material he needed. He pressed the gauze to Marinette's head while he listened to the pounding of his heart. It accelerated drastically when he watched Marinette stir but suddenly stop. He looked to Alya and Nino and noticed Alya who stood there in horror. She seemed frozen in place.

Adrien tried giving her a smile but knew he gave her a frown. She nodded in understanding and moved to kneel beside him. Alya pushed Marinette's hair back while letting a tear drop. The droplet landed on Marinette's bag which Alya slowly removed from Marinette's side. She placed the pink purse on Marinette's part of the table, next to Adrien's bag.'

"Oh Mari... did it have to be like this? I know this is all that devils fault so she won't get away with it. Trust me. If this -if this is t-the..." Alya couldn't carry on and found herself cradling her head. She let her tears drop rapidly not a care in the world if she was ruining her make up. All she cared about was her best friend.

The door was slammed open and there stood Ms Bustier with frantic eyes scanning the area until they landed on Marinette. She gasped and ran to Marinette's side. She looked to Adrien and said something to him but Adrien couldn't comprehend what she was saying. It didn't matter anymore.

"Thank you Adrien for doing this. We need to get Marinette to the infirmary and quickly," She said. _Quickly_.

A word you could use to describe Adrien's heart beat.

Adrien nodded and looked to Nino who knew what to do. He helped lift Marinette up and Adrien held her in his arms bridal style. It was a bit pathetic for them to be in that position but it was the quickest way to get to the infirmary.

"Go."

Adrien ran out of the classroom and bolted down the stairs. He looked back to Marinette who was slightly pale and had dried blood over her precious locks. He shuddered and turned left towards the infirmary. Adrien kicked open the door and shouted for the nurse.

"Oh my what's with all the- Oh my word! Follow me." The nurse with blonde hair said. She power walked to an infirmary bed, Adrien hot on her heels. He lay Marinette on the white bed.

"She'll be alright dear. You can get back to your class now." The nurse smiled at Adrien but Adrien felt a crack in him. He didn't want to believe.

He looked over to Marinette and almost let out a sob.

She looked so small and pale. She lay with her hands by her side, hair ruffled. Her cheeks no longer had that rosy look. Despite all this she looked peaceful.

Like she was dead.

 **A/N: SPOILER AFTER REVIEW! Another update tommorow hopefully. sorry for the small chapter. review time:**

 **Rising Autumn: hello I hope this chapter has satisfied the sorrow... hehehe**

 **Anonymous: I remember when I was like you. what am I saying I still am like that xD im sorry xox**

 **SweetWolfXD: Do I give a vibe that this is M? sorry but i cant do smut. im not that good xD**

 **Hyper fangirl: hehe sorry for making you worry.**

 **Lop Lover: exactly. girl hurting mari was not a mistake! xD**

 **BellaBeau91: ik ik i feel your pain**

 **MiraculousTaleeny: My words exactly. glad to see someoone an read my mind.**

 **Rose Tiger: xD**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEE! SPOILER BELOW!**

 **SPOILER: IT'S SMALL BUT STILL. GUYS YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE TIKKI AND PLAGG SO TIKKIXPLAGG TOMMOROW. IF YOU READ THE CHAPTER THEN OBVIOUSLY YOU KNOW HOW THEY INTERACT.**


	10. Meeting You Again

**A/N: Thank you all so much for 96 followers and 65 favourites. It's so amazing! I can't believe my luck. I never thought this story would even get a look at but here we are. I promise to work even harder and try to upload more but I'm too caught up with Pokemon xD sorry. Anyways hope you enjoy! 3 (Also i realised in other cha** **p** **ters my paragraphs are one sentence long so i changed style)**

Plagg was inside Adriens school bag which was left on Marinette's half of the desk. Not long ago had he heard a thump and decided to see what the noise was next to him. It was Marinette's bag. What he didn't expect to see was Adrien hunched over a girl's body with some of the classmates crying. He hated it when people cried.

Plagg didn't find it annoying, it just made him want to cry. Plagg may seem as though he'd come of as a hard, cold hearted kwami but that wasn't the case. He wanted to see people happy. He desperately wanted to come out and comfort a girl who was closer to him with ombre hair and glasses. 'Isn't that one of Adriens friends? Where's Marinette?' He thought.

Plagg wasn't stupid. He knew that Marinette had something for Adrien. Anyone could figure that out. Plagg knew it wasn't exactly a one-sided love but he knew it wasn't quite love. Yet. Adrien hung out with Nino, Alya and Marinette. He knew Adrien thought of Marinette as a really close friend. Plagg distinctly remembered hearing Adrien talk in his sleep.

 **~S** **TART FLASHBACK**

Plagg was trying to sleep but couldn't due to Adriens pacing around the bedroom. It was last winter when it happened. He kept muttering stupid things like "Hey eyes... Oh my god!" or "Wow Wow Wow." or "Note to self: Next time don't be smart around Alya.". There were more but Plagg's ears were dropping and all noise was somewhat muffled. Except for the pacing.

"ADRIEN! Just go to sleep, it's winter. Get your energy back. or you won't be able to 'meet your lady'" Plagg said while batting his eyes at the last part. Adrien stopped and looked to Plagg. He chuckled at the kwami's gesture and soon settled into bed.

"I'm not meeting Ladybug tonight. She said she was going to a friends house and wouldn't be able to see me. She seemed really sorry, who can blame her. She has to miss time with me." Adrien said, looking out to his window.

 _'More sleep then.'_ Plagg thought. Plagg let his mind relax letting himself be dragged into the world of darkness.

 _H_ _e saw a small red glowing light. He flew towards it with only one word on his mind. Tikki. "Tikki is that you?" he called out to the hunched over black spotted_ _kwami_ _. The_ _kwami_ _turned around and gave Plagg a look of disgust._

 _"I hate you Plagg! I hate you so much! I hate you!" She shouted. Her words sent cold spears through Plagg. His head hurt and his heart was shattered._ _What_ _was_ _happening?_

 _"Wha- What? Tikki? Te-Tell me_ _w-what's_ _the problem?" Plagg was crying now. He ached to touch Tikki that it hurt so much._

 _"YOU!"_

Plagg gasped as he came out of the nightmare. He looked around him and saw Adrien was twisting in his sheets and was mumbling but he wasn't awake.

Plagg didn't want to sleep alone and had to sleep with Adrien so he glided down to the boy and rested near his chest. He felt warmer being close to Adrien, but he wasn't going to admit that. Plagg couldn't sleep albeit being close to Adrien. He decided to listen to what Adrien was saying.

"Marinette, that... dress...great. Beau..." Adrien started to giggle after.

Plagg smiled at the sleep-talking boy. He hoped Adrien would make his mind up soon… Adriens heart could break at any moment, what with all the pain he's had to go through for the past 15 years of his life. Only this girl could change everything.

 **~END FLASHBACK~**

Plagg heard shuffling in the bag next to him. He swallowed the last piece of camembert he'd been munching on through the memory and thought it was best if he investigated. Besides, everyones attention was on the poor girl Adrien was with; he wasn't going to get caught.

He flew into the other bag, seeming like a black blur to others. Once he entered the bag his heart stopped for a second before glassing over.

"T-Tikki? Is it really you?" He asked, his heart heart to much it was so unbearable. He didn't want to suffer anymore. He wanted to be with her again. She was his other half, without her he was nothing.

"P-Plagg? Plagg? Oh my word Plagg?" She turned to look at him and Plagg let a tear escape as he saw Tikki cry. She tried her best to smile, but failed to do so. Plagg reached up for her cheek and started to caress it.

"Come here," He said with love. He thought he would never be able to hear himself say these words again.

Tikki looked at Plagg and her eyes softened. She let out a sob before hanging onto Plagg like her life depnded on it. He knew she wouldn't tell him why she was upset so he decided to use his power 'Soul Heart' which both Tikki and PLagg could use to see what the others thinking about if they are together.

He closed his eyes and felt a woosh of aire fly by him. In reality he was holding onto Tikki but with his powers he was in his mind searching through her Soul Heart. He was met with only one 'video' of Marinette as Ladybug and herself and then... to the girl on the floor.

That's why she was upset. Her Marinette. Plagg started to stroke Tikki antennas down so they were slightly puled behind her head. She started to nuzzle into Plaggs warmth before whispering "She's okay."

 **A/N: MY BABIES BOY HAVE I MISSED YOU! IM SO SORRY MY LOVES! I JUST OKAY TRUTH TIME. I have been reading amourshipping fanfiction and created some on wattpad and thats why I never upload - also I'm in top set for everything beside P.E and Maths Scien and ICT so they give me tons of Homework which is really annoying but I do it last minute. You see I just lost my spark with Miraculous idk... WHAT AM I SAYING?! NO I HAVEN'T! Look my lovely viewers I will try to upload but I have found a new shipping and tbh MIRACULOUS NEEDS TO HURRY UP OR I WILL CRY! I guess thats why I cant do this. I will upload dont worry :p I am sorry for this, reviews to be done next time 3 also that's not enough plakki so MORE TO COME!**


	11. Embarrassment Means Love

**A/N: Is it too late to come back? I'm sorry. I really will try my best to update during the Christmas holiday - shjjsdjksj a miraculous** **Christmas** **one-shot** **sdhjldh - and I will update My Heart Is Across From Me. Anyways enjoy! 3**

"She's okay," Tikki whispered against Plagg's chest and nuzzled closer. Plagg felt his heart skip a beat but he tried to ignore it. Though it was impossible with the kwami you love nuzzling you. A tear slipped from the red kwami's eyes and soon a rush of them came out.

Plagg held her close and lay her head on his shoulder. He softly whispered words of love and felt his connection with Tikki burn. He smiled and looked at her. He thought her words over and got confused.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"She's okay! Plagg she's okay! She's okay! She's okay!" Tikki squealed and whizzed around in Marinette's bag with tears of happiness blinding her path. She slowed down and took hold of Plagg's paws. Plagg slightly blushed and averted his eyes from the dazzling kwami in front of him.

The two started to slowly float around the bag with Tikki started to giggle and smile as Plagg told her all the strange theories Adrien had thought of for who Ladybug was.

"And there was this one time when he thought that Ladybug was a man and that that's why 'he' wouldn't show him her identity. He was convinced on it until I had to explain to him that the Miraculous' fit to the gender. I mean, I would love to make him jump around with high heels paws-sibly killing himself but hey, it would be funny." Plagg told with joy while he waved his paws around. He had been waiting to see his other half for ages and it was finally time.

"I know! Now I know where he gets his puns from. But don't you think it's cute how each superhero falls in love with the other. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't but... I think these two are special Plagg," She replied. Plagg looked at Tikki with a perplexed look but Tikki waved it off with a small shrug. "Never mind, you're just my dense kitty aren't you?" Tikki teased. Plagg instantly blushed and fully averted his eyes away from the mischievous kwami.

"W-What? A-Anyways... You knew she was okay because you went through her thoughts, didn't you? Found anything interesting?" Plagg waggled his non-existent eyebrows at Tikki and it was her turn to blush.

"Well let me tell you the mind of a teenager is something I don't want to have to go through again. Not that Marinette thinks much about it but still it's a tiny box. Plagg? Helllooooo? You in there?" Tikki asked.

Plagg was blushing at the thought but soon focused on Tikki again. He wore a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry. Um I-I you know what, never mind," He whispered. Tikki giggled and knew that Plagg was embarrassed by the talk of this.

He's just too innocent.

Tikki held Plagg close and was engulfed in warmth as the kwami started to purr and nuzzle again her. She petted Plagg's head and smiled. "I've missed you very much," She whispered into Plagg's ear.

Plagg blushed instantly and looked into Tikki's eyes, "I've missed you too. At least we can spend the next four weeks together," He said. Tikki smiled and nodded.

"Well Marinette should be awake any minute now so let's just rest, okay?" Tikki asked. Plagg nodded and continued to nuzzle into Tikki.

How could she not tell he was in love with her?

(^.^)

Adrien raced back to Marinette and found her sitting up with an ice pack to her head. The nurse smiled at Adrien, "She should be fine now, there's just a little bruise but it should be gone in a few days,"

The nurse turned to Marinette and smiled at her too, "Dear we've phoned your parents and they've said you can go home early if you'd like that," She said. Marinette smiled and waved it off.

"It's fine, nothing big anyways." The nurse nodded and decided to leave Adrien and Marinette alone. She winked at the pair which caused them to blush.

"So... thanks for taking me here Adrien. I'm glad that it's not really bad," Marinette said. Adrien nodded. There was an awkward silence between the two before Marinette broke it. "Adrien, where's Chloe? I know it wasn't her fault, we both made the mistake but I still want to see her and apologize, it just doesn't feel right," She whispered.

Adrien had a soft gaze on Marinette and smiled. "You always do the right thing don't you," He muttered. Marinette blushed as she heard this as did Adrien once he realised the mistake.

"Um I don't know. She kinda just ran out of the room. She was pretty upset," Adrien stated. Marinette was about to get up but was interrupted by a yell.

"NOPE! YOU ARE NOT GETTING OFF THAT BED MISSY!"

Marinette sighed at looked to the door to see a fuming Alya. "Mari! You can't get up yet you will be really dizzy and probably collapse again!" Alya flailed her arms about trying to prove her point.

"Alya I'm fine see," Marinette slowly got off the bed and stood up with a proud expression. Alya glowered at the girl but softened her features.

"I'm glad you're okay," She said as she walked to give her best friend a hug. Marinette smiled and squeezed Alya. Alya placed her hands on Marinette's shoulder, and smiled at her. "This is super important okay? What I'm about to ask you is a life or death question, okay?" Marinette eagerly nodded and Alya proceeded. "Okay so, do you think you'll still be able to go bikini shopping with me tomorrow?" Alya winked and was trying in vain not to laugh at Adrien and Marinette's faces.

Marinette's cheeks were puffed out and a ravishing red. Her eyes were darting away from Adrien so whenever the two caught each others eyes their hearts would accelerate and they'd get startled, forcing them to look away.

Adrien's face was fully red and he felt awkward being in the situation. He slowly side-stepped towards the door but was interrupted by a cough from Alya.

"EH EH EH! NOPE! Okay I'll take that as a yes!" Alya winked at Marinette and Marinette stamped on Alya's foot. "Hey! Adrien get back here. Boy stop that sighing and get your butt over here," Alya exhaled and grinned. "So we're all going to meet at the shopping center tomorrow at 10. We're most likely gonna spend ages there so that sounds fun, right?" Adrien started to mutter which made Alya stare into his soul. Adrien slumped down in fear and Alya chuckled."You're going to have to come anyways. You and Nino may have to accompany us. I'll tell all this to Nino later so no need to worry," Alya winked and left the room.

Marinette sighed in relief that her best friend was gone. _'Sometimes that girl can be a handful trying to force us to be together'_ Marinette thought to herself. She looked to Adrien who was staring at her and they both blushed and averted their eyes from each other.

Suddenly Marinette started to feel dizzy and staggered in her spot. Adrien managed to grab hold of Marinette but they both ended up on the floor with Adrien's arms wrapped around Marinette's waist and Marinette's hands on each side of Adrien. Their faces were so close that they could feel the breath of the other tingling their faces. Their hearts rapidly increased in speed and their eyes widened.

Marinette pulled away from Adrien and sat next to him legs crossed. She had a light pink blush of her cheeks and her eyes were closed. She tried to regain her composure but couldn't. Why was everything working in her favour today? All these embarrassing things made her and Adrien become closer - in a cute way.

Adrien started to sit up beside Marinette and scratched the back of his head. He looked to Marinette and gazed back to his lap. His hair flopped over and he smiled to himself. He wasn't sure what was going on but he liked the feeling that came when something happened between the two.

' _Is this love?_ ' He shook the thought out of his head. He didn't want to think like that but he just couldn't help it. Every thought he had so far today was about Marinette. So what happened to Ladybug? Where would she be now?

"Hey Mari are you okay?" He asked Marinette. Marinette turned and smiled at the kind boy in front of her.

Adrien had gotten up and had a hand out to Marinette with a crooked smile plastered to his face. Marinette felt as though her heart would stop and she'd have to turn into a puddle of love. Instead she chose the safe option of smiling and placing her delicate hand onto his.

"Yeah, feel as though I can live my life with you forever," Marinette said dreamily. Her gaze on Adrien stopped as she realised the mistake. Adrien was slightly blushing and Marinette was the new red. Marinette face-palmed herself and was mortified at what she did.

"GAH! I MEAN UM NO. WAIT WHAT? YES? NO? UM. GOTTA GO ADRIEN! IT WAS A MISTAKE!" Marinette darted out the door and Adrien stood chuckling to himself.

He wasn't sure if he heard Marinette right but at least he knew one thing that made him happy.

She was okay.

 **A/N: What did you want me to put? She liked him? NOPE! NOT SO SOON , SABINE'S GRANDCHILDREN. Just wait patiently 3 So yeah there is gonna be a Miraculous Christmas one-shot so be sure to check that out if you want of course! Okay REVIEWS!**

 **Kilool: I'm gonna be honest that wasn't my idea at first but then I realised that it would be like any other fanfic to have a one-sided love so this story (so far) is on both sides. Not exactly sure for Adrien but as you see in this chapter he might have feelings for our child! Thank you very much for reading it! 3**

 **E: OKAY! SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S ALIVE! DON'T KILL ME!**

 **BLUE AVENGER18: Tru Dat**

 **Kitty-Supreme: Same! God don't you just wanna hit her?**

 **BellaBeau91: Thank you so much! Also thank you for** **reviewing** **on this story loads, I've noticed you're one of the older readers 3**

 **bettybcrazy: THANK YOU! 3**

 **Okay! So that's that also where did my** **kwami** **go? Hopefully she'll be back ;'( Anyways! See you guys soon,** **hopefully** **I update during the holidays more! Bye! 3**


	12. Gabriel's Answer

**A/N: What did she say? She was going to update during the Christmas holidays but NO! She updates during half-term xD (scratch that it** **'s after half-term now :'C )** **Sorry guys! Anyways thanks for all the reviews, as usual. I** **'m so bad at this updating thing xD If you're reading this I love you so very much. WARNING: CONTAINS METIONS OF UM… MORE MATURE THINGS LIKE ER SEX ED AND PERIODS trust me we don't get descriptions. I can't go that far without cringeing, BLAEHH ANYWAYS DO NOT READ OR THINK ABOUT IT MUCH IF YOU ARE A CHILD.**

 **Who am I kidding, none of you are really children XD**

Finally the day had ended and all lessons were complete. Most of the time Marinette just doodled or groaned besides Alya, who would comfort the girl but Marinette knew she was getting on Alya's nerve. Consider it payback.

Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino ran outside and stretched and laughed. Finally school was over. Only the summer holidays to deal with now.

"Ah! I can't believe it! FINALLY! SCHOOL'S OVER! NO MORE STUPID SCHOOL! I'M DONE!" Marinette shouted and the others laughed. "I'M DONE WITH LIFE! JUST LET ME GO HOME AND HIBERNATE!"

"Mari, it's summer not winter. Plus we've still got the trip to Miami, remember?" Alya asked. Marinette tilted her head a bit which caught Adrien's attention more, not that Marinette hadn't already caught his attention before.

' _She looks adorable_ ' he thought. Adrien saw Nino smirking at him and the blonde boy went to smack Nino. "Stoooop!" Adrien whined. Nino chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Heh~" Marinette said. Alya laughed and patted her best friends shoulder.

"Girl, how could you forget?! Okay, okay! Now we need to know if Adrien can come too." Alya said. All attention was directed at Adrien and Adrien scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah. I better go quick and ask father about that," He said. Nino and Alya started to mock him.

"Oh father, what can I do for you today?" Nino said in a posh voice.

"Father, I'm going to run a bath for you… Father may I join you?" Alya mimicked in a posh voice. Nino, Adrien and Marinette stared at Alya. "What, it sounded good in my head…"

"Weirdo." Nino said nudging Alya. Alya giggled.

"Oh I'm the weirdo? How about that time when you deci-" Alya was interrupted by Adrien.

"Okay guys, flirt some time later but I'm off. See you tomorrow!" Adrien waved off. "Later Marinette," Adrien whispered.

Marinette blushed a little and smiled. "B-Bye Adrien," She called out.

"Wait, what's happening tomorrow?" Nino asked. Alya snickered.

"Shopping," Marinette grinned. The best friends started to laugh at his response.

"You what now?"

* * *

Adrien rushed all the way home, trying to think of how he would convince his father to let him go. It would be unfair if he wasn't allowed to go, everyone else is able to enjoy their summer except for him! Although, it wouldn't surprise him if his father did say no, as he did to all the fun stuff that had happened during the year. Gabriel may think that he was protecting his son, and the was true, but he didn't seem to understand as to how he was ruining Adrien's life.

'Maybe that was a little more dramatic than it needed to be…' Adrien thought. He looked up to see the familiar gates once again and allowed himself through.

"Hey kid?" Plagg popped up and looked to the blonde haired boy. The sun was in his eyes making him squint a bit.

"What Plagg? Go back inside quickly, can you not see that I'm about to open the door?" Adrien hissed at his kwami. Plagg rolled his eyes and subtly nodded.

"Yeah yeah, okay. Geez, someones on their blob…" Adrien's eyes widened and he blushed slightly and glared at the black kwami. Plagg started to splutter from laughter and tried to quieten down as the Adrien entered his quiet home once more.

"You're so annoying,"Adrien muttered. Plagg hummed back. "And how do you know what that is? I've never told you about it and it's a human thing really, right? Or do kwami's also have periods?"

"First off, I'm not dead, I have been here for so long so I've had girl Chatte Noires? Got it? It isn't just a role for boys, don't be sexist. Secondly, how do I know if kwami's have periods, it's not as if I've had lessons," Plagg said. Adrien rolled his eyes. "And I'm obviously not a girl."

"Suuure, discussion over," He puffed out. Adrien had already made his way to his room and was sitting on his bed, he had previously thrown his bag on his sofa. "I'm gonna go talk to father after I shower and change and whatever. I think Mari, Nino and Alya are heading off to the park or something to hang out later."

"Oh, then they'll get to see you pose," Plagg swallowed his Camembert as a whole and smirked at the teen. "It's always nice to laugh at you once in a while,"

Adrien scoffed, "Once in a while, yeah okay, you do it everyday! And I'm pretty sure I don't have any photoshoots today…"

"Sure you do. Didn't you hear Natalie earlier? 'You have a photos hoot at 6:30 after school Adrien. Please try to come early so your make-up can look more natural. The make-up artists have been getting complaints because of you. They've had to hurry with their job - which is something that shouldn't happen.'"Plagg had repeated the women's lines in the same monotone voice. Maybe she also got bored of being here.

"You're kidding, right?" Adrien asked. Plagg shook his head and continued to eat his Camembert as if he hadn't just ruined Adrien's day. Adrien groaned as he rested his face in his hands. "Okay, give me a few minutes."

Adrien had come out of the shower feeling more fresh and calm. He had thought a lot about the trip and ways he could ask his father but it all came down to a 'Umm…' and that wasn't going to help him at all.

"Alright Plagg, get in," Plagg groaned and swiftly flew to Adrien's pocket. Adrien took a deep breath and walked out of his room and made his way to his father's office. He spent most of his time in their, probably doing designs, but Adrien didn't usually go in there for he had no need to and his father normally wouldn't allow it.

Adrien once again took a deep breath as he stood outside of his father's office door. "Go on," Plagg urged Adrien. Plagg knew about Adrien's relationship with his father, but he had never gotten to learn about his mother - if he even had one - or why he has that intense relationship with his father because the green eyed boy would always go quiet and pretend that he Plagg hadn't asked the question.

Adrien smiled at the kwami and knocked on the door. The knocks were the only sounds in the house echoing and in all honesty, it did scare Adrien at first. Of course he's had friends over before, like that at Christmas when the whole class came over, (ending with Chloe somehow drunk. No one was seen with alcohol at the start.), when Nino had finally been allowed back to enter his home; the two mostly spent time doing homework or projects assigned, or when…

When his mother had been around.

"Come in," A voice from behind the door said. Adrien glanced at the door and gulped. He opened it and was met with the sight of his father scribbling something onto a sketchpad, his gaze kept feverishly moving from the sketchpad to the laptop, his lips were pressed together.

Gabriel set the pencil down and looked up. His eyes widened a bit but he soon composed himself. Gabriel stared into Adrien's eyes, causing Adrien to look away. How could he be related to someone who wouldn't even smile at his own son? Though Adrien hadn't looked away for that reason in particular he still felt a pang in his chest. Plagg had started to shuffle around in his pocket, trying to comfort Adrien.

"Adrien, what are you doing here? You know that if you want anything you must go t-"

"I can't really ask Natalie about this one,"

Adrien had never interrupted his father before, but even so he looked into his father's eyes. They were a deep blue, like waves crashing then smoothing out. There were different shades of blue in his eyes, that was another thing Adrien hadn't received from his father. He had required his green eyes from his mother.

Gabriel looked into Adrien's eyes with no emotions showing. He had seemed a little surprised at the outburst but he had probably realised this was something only he could answer.

"Look father… I'm growing u-" Adrien was interrupted by Gabriel now. Now Adrien wasn't surprised.

"Adrien, really Natalie could answer this. You are a model, you've shown things before that no one can unsee," Adrien was confused by his father's words. "But you're a young man. You're going to be an adult in 2-3 years. Don't you learn this sort of thing in school?"

"Father, I don't quite understand…"

Gabriel sighed, "Adrien, you can search about these things online. I know it may be a bit surprising once in a while to get a… well, boner, but it is part of growing up you're just going to have to accept it."

Adrien was burning at this point. This was not how it was meant to go. 'Please Lord, don't let him carry on' Adrien had looked away from his father and was staring at his laptop.

"Father! That's no-"

"Not what you wanted to know about? Ah, of course you'd already know about that… Sexual Education then? Must I get Natalie to teach you about that? I had thought that sending you to that school would help you learn more. Adrien, I really must get back to my work, you must understand as to how much this conversation has affected my time of working,"

Adrien was still blushing but didn't know how to react. Work. That was what was usually on his father's mind but Adrien had started to get used to that.

"No! Father, that's not what I wanted to ask!" Adrien squeaked out. Gabriel parted his lips and raised an eyebrow to his son's words.

"Then please, pleasure me in what you wanted to ask me?"

Adrien was still standing. He walked over to his father's desk and sat down opposite his father. Gabriel was amused by the boy's action and leaned back slightly. He knew he was acting a bit out of his personality, but he didn't mind. It was his son after all, it wasn't as if this was in front of one of his clients.

Adrien placed his hands on his knees and smiled a little. "Father… I was only asked today, b-but I-I really want to go… O-On Monday um, my friends are going to Miami a-and they've invited me to go…" Adrien stuttered. He cursed to himself when he finished.

"How many are going?" Adrien looked up in hope when his father asked.

"Three. Of course there will be an adult. You know them. Nino, Alya and Marinette." Adrien smiled a little at the last name.

"Ah, Miss Marinette. A fine designer." Gabriel had just commented so that his son wouldn't get the idea that Gabriel knew something was going on between the two. "Who is said adult?"

"Alya's Aunt. She had bought more tickets for Alya to invite some friends. That's how I got an invitation." Adrien answered.

Gabriel nodded, "How long?"

"For a month. 4 weeks. As said before we leave on Monday."

Gabriel looked at Adrien with a hint of concern. This was his son. His only relative that was still with him. He could keep him here, meaning Adrien would get upset and wouldn't be allowed to adventure and have fun and explore. Or he could let Adrien go and have fun while he was still young. Gabriel hadn't had many chances to go to places like Miami or even on holiday like Adrien. It was thanks to his work that he was able to make money and become rich and famous. Before he was a boy who didn't know the difference between right and wrong. Though that still is the case.

"Adrien… You know how I feel about long trips and you being away from home. I let you go to that school because I knew it was something you would never forgive me for if I didn't let you go. This trip… I know you really want to go." Gabriel softly said and smiled slightly at Adrien. Adrien was astounded by the smile.

"Father…"

"I'm going to say yes. You may go to Miami with you're friends." Gabriel smiled at the sight of his son grinning and slightly bouncing on his seat. "This will be a first time you go to Miami. The reason I said yes is because I know Alya's aunt, she works for me and I know that you really want to go. I have to give you a little freedom once in a while. I already knew about her holiday but I didn't know that she had more tickets. You will have photo shoots in Miami of course. I can give you my new line that I've been working on. Oh, yes Miami is a good place." Gabriel looked out dreamily and Adrien had never seen his father so vulnerable before. Nonetheless, Adrien groaned at the idea of photo shoots making Gabriel raise an eyebrow at him.

"Adrien, of course you'd have to model it's part of you're job. I will inform Natalie to make sure you've packed everything and she will get you're passport and such ready. Natalie and the 'Gorilla' as you say- Yes Adrien I've heard you call him that before." Gabriel chuckled slightly at Adrien's reaction of the mention. Adrien shyly smiled at Gabriel. "You will just have the team of photographers, wardrobe people, make-up artists etc who will be at a designated area. I will make sure that they stay in a different hotel so that they do not disturb you're leisure time. Natalie will give you dates as to when the photo shoots will happen - they won't do them so often. That's all."

"Oh Father… Thank you. Thank you so much." Adrien was hugging Gabriel before Gabriel could even notice him moving. Gabriel smiled at the boy's hug and hugged him back a little.

"I know I haven't been the best parent in the world. I'm sorry about that. I'll try to get better but you know, with having to keep up with my reputation as a designer it can get a little hard." Gabriel said.

"It's okay Father. I get it. I haven't been the best son in the world, co-operating with your ideas and listening to you. I'll try too." Adrien replied.

Both father and son smiled at each other and soon Adrien had left the room smiling to himself. He couldn't believe it. He was allowed to go. Finally, some more freedom. He was so grateful for his father to understand. Adrien continued to grin as he got upstairs and flopped onto his bed. He looked at the ceiling but a floating black cat came in the way.

"I'm glad your father is letting you go." Plagg said. Adrien propped himself up and looked at the kwami in dismay. "What? I can be nice!"

"Yeah, okay." Adrien looked out to his window and Plagg moved to nuzzled against Adrien's cheek. Adrien chuckled slightly. "I'm glad too."

"Now let's go! You have a photo shoot! Aha~" Plagg smirked. Adrien groaned and stared at the kwami.

"You just ruined a good moment!" Adrien whined. Plagg shrugged.

"I am the God of Destruction, need I remind you."

 **A/N: Longest chapter on here! I was so into it! Right I'm going to work on the next part right now! Sorry I won't be doing reviews this chapter - most of them were asking for updates which I'm sorry about x - so that I can get straight to the next one! Let's go! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter guys! Xox. Also would you like long chapters like this? This was around 2500 excluding the A/N's. Or should I do chapters around 1000-1500?**


	13. Some Photographers Know Love

**A/N: I haven** **'t see the reviews yet since I have been working on this then school xD Well it's 17:29 in the UK atm (she says then uploads like 50 hours later - UPDATE: BOII IT'S 20:31 I'M SORRY I WAS TEXTING THIS BOY AND YEAH XD) so I will finish this today! (May I say that it is now the next day and I did finish it yesterday but I was really tired. I came back from school so here!) Love you! x Also I think the shopping scene will be in the next update because ya know, Ladynoir time and finishing this park scene. Damn… 14 chapters for a whole day XD**

Adrien briskly walked downstairs, feeling as if he were free. The day was starting to come to an end, it was already 6:00 pm, soon he'd go out to see Ladybug and things would be fine once more. The day so far had been pretty hectic, what with Marinette and Chloe's fight, having a chance to go to Miami for a whole month and then having his father let him go, hugging his father. This day couldn't get any better.

The thought of Chloe kept coming back into his mind though. Where did she go? Had she ran all the way back home? Was she safe? Was she blaming herself for everything? Adrien just hadn't dealt with her at the time, he was too worried about Marinette. He had every right to be worried about Marinette but the time after that? Chloe hadn't come back to class. Sabrina did, she was unharmed but everytime someone asked about Chloe Sabrina just shook her head. Maybe she had got akumatised?

Adrien continued to dwell on his thoughts but once he reached outside he saw that the Gorilla was waiting for him. Adrien walked up to the bigger man and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I can walk to the park. Father doesn't mind." And that was true. Adrien had forgotten to talk to his father about the photo shoot and had to awkwardly stand there asking if he could go alone. Luckily his father had said yes. Adrien had also told him that he might be late.

"Hanging out with friends? Be back by 9 or 10." Adrien had widened his eyes at his father's words.

"9 or 10?! Father, that's so late!" Adrien had exclaimed. Gabriel chuckled.

"I know you won't be out for long but just in case something does happen causing you to stay behind. Call Natalie when you make your way home, okay?" Gabriel had asked. Adrien nodded and grinned like a child.

Adrien smiled at the conversation earlier and the Gorilla nodded and left. Adrien looked up to the sun and made his way out of the property. As he walked along the pavement Plagg popped up in front of him.

"If you walk like this we're gonna be late," Plagg said. Adrien looked at him in curiosity.

"We?"

"We. Yeah. They will shout at you meaning I won't have time to enjoy my cheese in peace." Plagg stated. Adrien giggled at his kwami and nodded.

"You're right. Hey, Plagg? What did you want to talk about earlier?" Adrien asked as the turned left. The park was in sight now and he could see the photographers milling around while the make-up artists prepared everything.

"Hm? Oh nothing. I was just gonna ask about how you and Marinette are. Are you two dating or something?" Plagg asked. Adrien blushed slightly and squinted a bit but looked away to the pavement. He smiled at the thought of the bright girl.

"No. We aren't. Plus, you know my heart is only set for Ladybug." Adrien said. Plagg crossed his arms and sighed.

"Adrien… Are you sure? Are you sure about that? From what I've seen today it looks like you have feelings for Marinette." Adrien looked into the kwami's green orbs that looked like his own eyes. Adrien shook his head.

"Plagg. I love Ladybug. I've loved her ever since I met her. I still do. But Marinette… She has this way of getting into my head. I don't know how she does it. She's special. She's like Ladybug to me. They're both so different yet so similar… That might not make sense to you but, I don't know about how I feel about Marinette. Maybe I do love her, but even if I do I can't," Adrien sighed and shut his eyes.

"Adrien. That makes no sense whatsoever. And what do you mean you can't? Of course you can!" Plagg replied.

"No. Plagg, I don't think she likes me like that," Adrien bit his lip. "Anyways, it doesn't matter. Now get in, we're here in case you hadn't noticed." Plagg rolled his eyes at the boy and flew inside his pocket.

Adrien walked to Alya, Nino and Marinette who were already there waiting for him. They smiled at him and he waved.

"Ha! See I told you he would remember! And you said he was dense! I mean, he is but, like, yeah," Alya shouted and poked her tongue out. Nino groaned and Marinette giggled slightly causing Adrien to smile at her.

"Aw, come on! I thought he would forget!" Nino groaned. "Anyways, I'm not paying!" He ran off and Alya stopped laughing to glare at the distant Nino running off.

"Wha- HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Alya exclaimed and ran off, chasing after Nino. This left Adrien and Marinette alone.

Marinette was giggling and smiling at the two. "Hey," Adrien said. Marinette looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Hi there," She softly replied. She looked beautiful then and there.

She had changed from her shorts and top. Now she wore a bluebell dress which matched her eyes perfectly. The dress stopped midway down her thighs, white lace trimmed the bottom. There was a white lace around her waist too, with a small white laced bow in the middle of the 'belt'. There was white lace that skirted her short sleeves. The dress itself gently swayed making her look more like an angel than a human being. She wore a necklace with a clear crystal hanging from it. She wore white sandals which had little heels - which she would be able to run in - with small white bows on the corners of the sandals.

Her hair was back in it's usual bunches, but her face looked more pronounced. Her bluebell eyes were unique. They were light and full of youth. They sparkled from the sun and they looked big. It wasn't just bluebell though, there was a mixture of navy blue's and baby blue's tucked in there. Those eyes were the reason as to why Adrien thought she was pure and new. She was untainted. Her lips were a light pink and shined from the gloss and sun. They were smiling.

Adrien forced himself to look away from her lips and genuinely smiled at her, "So, what are they squabbling about?"

Marinette looked down a little and smiled and cast her gaze back to Adrien. "Heh~ Well, I don't know if I should tell you that," She smiled and eyes softened too.

"Oh, come on. It's not as if I'll kill them," Adrien pouted. Marinette laughed.

"That's why I don't want to tell you! You may go and kill them!" She said. Adrien tilted his head.

"I won't, I promise. I'll try not to anyways." Adrien giggled. Marinette shook her head.

"Okay. They were doing a bet. Remember how earlier you said 'you might come to the park'? Yeah, well they knew you had a photo shoot and they were confused as to why you said that. Then Nino thought you had forgotten, but Alya and I didn't. Them to decided to have a bet to see who was correct, and so Nino has to pay Alya since you showed up," She replied. Adrien face-palmed at the two.

"Of course they would… How come you didn't do it?" Adrien asked but he knew Marinette wasn't like that. He knew she would believe in him.

"Well… Heh~ Now don't hate me for this right? Yeah well, I wasn't quite sure if you would turn up too so I'm on both sides. So sure I could have gotten paid but what's the point," Marinette shyly said. Adrien laughed.

"I'm not gonna hate you for that. Really I hadn't remembered. It was all thanks to Natalie." Adrien said. Marinette nodded. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you off," Adrien smirked.

"What do you mean~?" Marinette asked cautiously with a hint of amusement. Adrien continued to smirk, he took turned to Marinette and took a step forward causing her to take a step back. She felt so bubbly and excited at the moment.

"I mean…" Adrien looked into her sparkling eyes and flashed her eyes with his own shades of green, causing her to catch her breath. He had never looked so… handsome… and so… so…

'OH I CAN'T EVEN THINK THE WORD IN MY HEAD!' Marinette screamed inside of her head. She was still caught up in Adrien's eyes that she hadn't noticed his tense hands.

"I'm going to tickle you!" Adrien shouted and laughed as Marinette zoomed off. Adrien chased after her and loved the feeling of the breeze cooling him down as he watched Marinette run, the breeze hitting her causing her dress to flow - making her seem more like an angel.

Just as Adrien was about to catch Marinette as scream of anger echoed across the park. And boy did Adrien know that scream.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" The photographer screamed from the water fountain. Adrien sighed and Marinette turned to see Adrien slightly upset. She walked over to the boy and laid a hand over his arm.

"You can catch me later," Marinette said innocently. She had no idea as to how her words affected Adrien. Her words caused him to tingle and feel a chill down his spine, but it felt good nonetheless.

Adrien smiled at the raven haired girl and set off to go to the water fountain.

* * *

Adrien had finally be freed from the torture that was make-up and now was left to pose for another hour or so. The photographer kept moving him around, trying to capture the sunlight in his hair and eyes, trying to capture the idea of youth and beauty, trying to capture the essence of life.

But Adrien was anything but helpful. He was still a little down from earlier and not being able to chase Marinette more. He felt more young and somewhat childish after chasing her, and he would do anything to carry on. At this moment in time, he would trade anything in the world to get out of this though.

Except for his Miraculous of course.

"Adrien! You are not being helpful today! Well, you never are really… Do not tell your father I said that!" The photographer snapped at Adrien. Adrien nodded and continued to play as a puppet. Adrien spent the next five minutes not posing naturally (since he could not be bothered to actually pose the way the photographer wanted - yet he looked beautiful doing so) and glancing to Nino, Alya and Marinette who were laughing and smiling at Adrien. At times he would perk up, but only when he saw Marinette catch his gaze that he would really brighten up.

The photographer cleared his throat ready to shout. Adrien cringed thinking about how embarrassing it is to have his friends hear him get scolded. He really did feel like a child.

"ADRIEN! YOU ARE NOT LISTENING!" The photographer screamed. 'God how can he be so loud and not hurt his throat?' Adrien thought. Adrien looked back to his friends to see them looking in worry. By now Alya and Nino were sitting on a tree bark, swinging their legs and looking down to see Adrien. Marinette though, she was sitting on the floor with daisy's surrounding her. She really did look beautiful. Adrien let out a little sigh as Marinette smiled at him.

"Ah… So the boy has his eyes on the little lady. Well then, he looks much better. I can fix this…" The photographer muttered to himself. Adrien hadn't heard as he was still gazing at Marinette who was smiling and mouthing words to him. Adrien understood what she was saying.

"RIGHT, MONSIEUR AGRESTE! WE ARE GOING TO CHANGE THINGS A LITTLE!" The photographer exclaimed. He walked over to Marinette and pointed a finger at her. Adrien quickly walked over and Marinette stood up next to him a little dazed. "YOU! Madame, what is your name?"

"M-Marinette, monsieur." She replied and nodded her head. Adrien sheepishly smiled at her and she returned it. He had no idea as to what was happening. Nino and Alya climbed down the tree and stood by Marinette and Adrien's side. They had a rough idea as to what was happening and exchanged glances of excitement and amusement.

"Madame please, you're our only hope," The photographer said. Marinette looked more confused. "Th-This so called, 'Model'! He won't listen to a thing I say! He keeps looking at you! And that's what I want in my vision,"

Marinette looked to Adrien who was looking away as if he hadn't heard anything. She tilted her head a little and giggled slightly at his cuteness. 'Oh God, we must look like a couple or something… Though that's what I want really,' Marinette thought to herself.

"My vision is to show youth, passion, the bright and the bold, excitement, adventure, joy, craziness. Most of all I want to see true love in my work, and you two have that," The photographer grinned at the two. "Isn't that right?"

Both Marinette and Adrien blushed and looked away to the floor. Adrien scratched the back of his head and Marinette smiled and twiddled her fingers together.

"I didn't hear a no. OKAY PEOPLE! GET THIS YOUNG LADY INTO A NEW SET OF CLOTHES AND DOLLED UP! MOVE IT PEOPLE, WE'RE BEHIND SCHEDULE!" He shouted. Everyone started to scurry and fix things.

"Oh and Marinette, my name is Clarke Burmant, but please call me Monsieur Burmant." Burmant said.

"Your name's Clarke Burmant? I never knew that…" Adrien muttered to himself. Burmant rolled his eyes and walked away leaving Marinette to laugh at Adrien.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you really didn't know his name? How long have you known him?" She asked between her laughs. Adrien hung his head and smiled, he tilted his head to look at Marinette who pursed her lips at the boy.

"Oh, about 7 years," Adrien replied. Marinette laughed and Adrien joined in. They hadn't realised that Nino and Alya were still there.

"This is adorable and all, and I love Adrienette, but GO GET READY MARINETTE!" Nino shouted. Alya smiled and dragged the bluebell eyed angel off.

* * *

Adrien had sat by on the fountain for about 20 minutes before looking up to see Marinette changed into a different outfit this time. Three outfits in one day. She came out in a white crop top with no sleeves but it was circled around her neck. There were diagonal cuts on the sides showing of more skin. Adrien gulped and continued to look. She also wore vintage high waisted jeans which were acid washed and holes were over her legs. More skin. More gulping. More blushing. More thoughts. The bottom of the jeans were rolled up. She also wore white heels with gold tassels. Her accessories were round glasses, which she currently had over her eyes, which had white frames but the lenses were black. She wore a necklace that stopped in the middle of her chest (Adrien felt a little rude to look there) where a crystal shone, most likely her necklace from before. She was small white studs too.

Her hair was down and it was straight. She had completely changed. She looked more mature, gone was that innocent angel now here was another angel - more sinful and overpowering. Marinette's lips were slightly red. She parted them a bit and placed her sunglasses over her hair to look at Adrien without a dark filter.

She smiled at him nervously, unsure as to how he would react. She had never worn mature clothes like this, showing more skin, she had mostly just stuck to casual tops and jeans. No heels, no make-up, no strange looking sunglasses. All that aside, she felt powerful and beautiful. She had never looked so mature before, and so tall mind you, and all she could think of was how Adrien felt about it all.

Adrien stood up and walked over to her. He glanced into her eyes. Still the same youthful bluebell eyes he had seen before. Her eyelashes had become more thicker and darker and they had applied some eye shadow making her eyes seem more bolder.

"Hello," Marinette said. All day she had pretty much praised herself for the dramatic change between her and Adrien. First she made herself look like a fool, now she looked like an adult who was ready for everything.

"Hey there," Adrien whispered. Alya and Nino noticed the… tension between the two and started to take pictures to remind them of this moment and record them. Nino kept nudging Alya and they both laughed at the two's density. They obviously like each other - Marinette's feelings more clear than Adrien's - but anyone could tell that they like each other.

"ALRIGHT! KEEP THE ROMANCE FOR LATER! I HAVE ONLY HALF AN HOUR TO SNAP SOME PHOTOS SO LET'S GO PEOPLE!" Burmant screamed.

Marinette and Adrien looked away and stood side by side. Marinette decided to put her sunglasses back on and watched intensely as the Burmant came closer.

"Now I want you two to just be casual for this one. Marinette lean against Adrien a little. Yes, put your arm on his shoulder - do not do anything with your hand, remember this is casual. Adrien just gaze at her, don't move or your going to make her , just look forward into the camera so we can get a nice shot of those sunglasses." Burmant said.

The two obeyed quickly (Adrien finding his part more easy) and sounds of the camera and flashes escaped. They could hear the sounds of excitement and pleasure from Burmant and tried hard not to giggle. They kept swapping poses.

"Now, I want Marinette to get on Adrien's back. Yes now carefully, can't have you damaging those heels. Adrien hold onto her legs for Pete's sake! The girl is going to fall!" Adrien apologised and Marinette waved it off. "Ah, perfect. Adrien I want you to tilt your head so you can look at Marinette. Marinette I want you to look him into the eyes, put your sunglasses onto you hair, we need to get a shot of happiness."

Once again, purrs of happiness rolled out from Burmant and Adrien and Marinette found it hard not to laugh while gazing into each others eyes. Marinette was surprised that she hadn't fainted yet. She was modeling with her crush, she had almost kissed her crush, her crush was caught staring at her, her crush nearly tickled her!

Marinette shut her eyes and smiled at Adrien, somewhat tired and in a dream state of joy. Adrien chuckled and Marinette lazily looked him in the eyes.

"Tired?" Adrien asked.

"Not really," She sighed. "I'm just thinking," Adrien hummed knowingly and finally it was time to do another pose.

"5 MINUTES LEFT! NOW BIG SHOW STOPPER! I WANT YOU TWO TO KISS!" Burmant shouted and clapped his hands at the idea. Adrien and Marinette whipped their head rounds to look at Burmant.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes! YES, OH YES! You're little friends here suggested it! OH, ISN'T IT WONDERFUL!" Burmant shouted in glee. Alya and Nino started to laugh and high-fived each other. They were holding their phones…

"They were recording weren't they?" Adrien asked.

"It seems so," Marinette sighed. Adrien laughed and nudged her side.

"We really do have weird friends," He said loud enough to make Alya and Nino look like they had been slapped in the face.

"OI WATCH IT!" "DUDE, SO RUDE! I- OH MY GOD THAT RHYMED!" "SHUDDUP NINO!"

Marinette stuck her tongue out and Burmant took a photo of her doing that. She looked to him and he shrugged. "Rebellious," He said.

"Fine! You two don't have to kiss but I want you two be in a position like it. Both of you turn to face each other. Good, now Adrien look deep down into Marinette's eyes, look like you're kinda going to sleep. Oh, what's the word… Aha! Dreamy! Look at her in a dreamy manor. Now Marinette, I want you to look up into his eyes. Have you hand that's away from the camera on his cheek. Good. Now Adrien hold Marinette's arm that's closest to the camera. Bring it up a little a- Ah there we go!" He paused for a breath.

"Now Marinette have one foot on it's heel so tha- There, beautiful. Adrien just stay where you are. I LOVE IT!" Burmant squealed. He waited a little and soon the breeze picked up, wafting through the air and between Marinette and Adrien.

The stared into each others eyes, not knowing whether they were obeying Burmant's orders or doing it because they felt an urge to. The glittering sparkles still consisted within each of their eyes. Marinette could hear her heart beat in her ears and probably thought Adrien could hear it too. Adrien couldn't though as his own heart beat blocked his ears. Their faces were so close together, yet their lips were so far apart that it felt strange not to have them connected. Maybe if they met at one point they would feel a pain burn off.

Marinette shut her eyes and waited for her heart beat to stop ringing in her ears. She didn't know that Adrien was watching her and was about to lean in closer. They couldn't hear anything at all. So when Adrien started to lean in and Marinette opened her eyes to see his face- no, his lips so close to hers, she shut her eyes once more but they were interrupted by a clap.

"RIGHT! THAT'S IT FOR TODAY PEOPLE! ALL OF YOU GO HOME, I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE, OUT!" Burmant shouted. Everyone started to pack up and soon everyone was out. Marinette realised she was still in the clothes they had given her.

"Wait! Monsieur Burmant! I-I'm still wearing the clothes!" Marinette squeaked and ran up to him. He shrugged and smiled at her.

"Monsieur Agreste - no, not Adrien - Gabriel Agreste, said you could keep it. He's seen your work and he's excited to see the photos produced for his line. Thank you Marinette, you've been a big help today," Burmant said, whilst packing his stuff up.

"Oh, my really? Oh my gosh! Please tell Monsieur Agreste that I thank him so much and it was an honour to model for him. Wait, Adrien could you tell your father that?" Marinette asked, she turned to Adrien with her big eyes.

"Of course Mari!"

"I hope to see you around Marinette. Your original clothes are with your friend Alya," He said and waved goodbye to the friends.

Marinette and Adrien walked up to the other two and smiled at them.

"Mari, oh gosh you look stunning! Girl, you don't look 16! You look like an adult! Oh, this is so not my little baby," Alya cooed. Marinette giggled at her friend's silliness.

"Thank you Alya,"

"Woah, Marinette! You looked so cool out there. You couldn't even tell that you've never modeled before. You looked like a professional," Nino praised. Marinette smiled and looked to her friends whilst tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Nino. Really, I couldn't have done it without Adrien. You know I never wear stuff like… Well, stuff that shows off so much skin really, so it was new for me but I still felt comfortable and had fun," She said. Adrien smiled at her.

"Mari, you did it all yourself. You're amazing," Adrien said and gazed into her eyes. Marinette was reminded of the time Adrien had praised her for winning a round of Mega X4 when preparing for the competition. Marinette smiled at Adrien knowingly and Adrien flashed a quick grin.

Alya noticed the thing going on between Marinette and Adrien and noted it to use as torture next time she wanted something.

"So, are we not gonna talk about this almost kiss between Adrien and Marinette?" Alya asked. She looked at the two who were blushing and they started to stutter. Surprisingly, Marinette managed to form a sentence first.

"Er, I've gotta go help my parents at the bakery, bye bye see you tomorrow," She said and took the clothes from Alya quickly. She walked away from the and didn't look back because she could hear Alya and Nino laughing. She rolled her eyes and quickly put her Miraculous back on. Tikki formed in the air.

"I'm so sorry about that Tikki," Marinette truly meant that. Tikki smiled at the young girl and shook her head.

"No worries, no harm was done anyways! But, let's try not to get into a situation like that again, okay?" Tikki asked. Marinette nodded. "So, I heard about everything with Adrien and girl, I don't blame him."

"What! How?"

"You know that I am magical, right?" Tikki said. Marinette giggled and slightly rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you heard may or may not be true, but I can't keep it to myself so prepare yourself Tikki 'cause it's going to be a long night. After patrol I mean," Marinette replied. Tikki smiled and hid herself inside the bag of Marinette's clothes.

 **A/N: THERE WAS MORE BUT THERE IS WAY TOO MUCH, SORRY FOR SO MANY WORDDS XC I GOT INTO IT SO MUCH. PFFT 4000 WORDS EXCLUDING A/NS! XD I'm basically replying to reviews with this update, which I love you all so much for. See you soon!**

 **MKAY SCHOOL'S OVER AND I READ MORE REVIEWS AND I'M DYING XDDD**


	14. The End of a Whacky Day

**A/N: heya guys! Here** **'s a super long update for you but the shopping scene is next chapter since this has 9170 words. IMPORTANT: there's a poll and you guys can go onto my page and vote for this book about the trip. If you want about 20-30 chapters describing each day of the trip OR about 5 chapters for one week each one being about 10,000 words? So since it would be 4 weeks and 5 chapters for each week you'd get around 200,00 words xD ANYWAYS! Go vote there and just message me if you want me to explain more!ANYWAYS GO ON MY PROFILE AND CHECK THAT OUTUOTUT! ENJOYYY SIT BACK, RELAX, GET SOMETHING TO EAT AND/ OR DRINK THIS IS WAY TO LONG!**

 **Also there may be a kinda, oh idk, awkward/teensy bit sinful marichat moment ;p IT'S A T GUYS WHAT DID YOU EXCPECT?!**

* * *

Alya smiled at Adrien and nudged Nino a little as Adrien's eyes wandered after Marinette. The bluebell princess had waltzed away, hips swaying, legs striding forward, arms fluently moving to her pace, hair blowing in the wind. She really had no idea as to how she affected Adrien and it only made him hungry for more of her. He hadn't realised it but Alya had clocked it as soon as his eyes moved to her hips.

She was more of a model than Adrien was, and he knew it.

Nino started to snap his fingers in front of Adrien's eyes, causing the blonde to look briefly at Nino and was seen with an irritated expression but his eyes soon swept back to Marinette's distant figure.

'So tight…' Adrien thought to himself. Her clothes just clung to her and showed off all the curves of her body. What was underneath like? Adrien shut his eyes and willed the thoughts to go away before anything bad happened again.

"What, her or your pants?" Alya snickered. Adrien rapidly turned his eyes to Alya and blushed like he was on fire.

"W-What?"

"What's 'so tight' Agreste? Her or your pants?" Alya snickered once more. Adrien smacked her on the arm and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, shush please." He said.

"Nu-uh! Adrien we've been meaning to tell you something dude… We know you love her." Nino said and smiled at Adrien. Adrien contemplated the idea of loving her.

Sure he thought about her loads today and almost kissed her twice and kept staring at her and had some excitement in his pants because of her and sure he wanted to hold every part of her so much right now but that meant nothing. He was a boy, who is a teen, who has hormones like every other teenager, big deal.

"And before you start saying it all hormones, it isn't. Grow up Adrien and just think," Alya sighed. "Who knows? Maybe she likes you back… But think about it boy."

"Her? Like me? Yeah right, she's too… perfect for that. And before you start saying that by calling her 'perfect' I like her like that, I don't. At least I don't know anyways. It doesn't matter," Adrien looked up to the clear teal skies that were slowly ascending to a deep blue.

"Hmm.. Oh yeah, you never said if you were coming or not, so are you?" Alya asked. Adrien smiled at her and nodded which surprised her. "Really?! Your dad let you?!"

"Yup! I know it's so strange but it seems that he has had a change of heart. I'm just glad I get to go with you guys now!" Adrien grinned giddily which caused Nino to ruffle his hair.

"That's great! Ugh, I can't wait for Monday now… Anyways remember, tomorrow we go shopping. Now I don't know if you two need to shop for your… guy stuff, but you're still coming even if you don't need anything! You can't leave to girls alone now can you?" Alya smiled with bright eyes. Adrien and Nino looked to each other and shrugged.

"Besides, we'll be bikini shopping which means Adrien you'll accompany and help Mari choose the right bikini," Alya winked at Adrien and he blushed.

"Stop it Alya" Adrien groaned and hung his head.

"Nope! Don't say you aren't excited to see innocent little Marinette in a bikini? So Nino that leaves you with me!" Nino grinned and nodded.

"I can't believe you Alya… Fine! I guess I'll come, not as if you weren't gonna force me." Alya laughed knowingly and shrugged. "Well I'll be going now it's like 8 now or something so see ya!"

And with that said Adrien left behind his two 'friends' who were discussing how they were going to get Adrien to realise his feelings for Marinette.

Adrien was slightly stuck on some thoughts. On one side was his bluebell eyed angel Marinette, on the other was his confident, over-powering crush Ladybug - whom he would be seeing in a few minutes.

'I may as well text Nathalie to tell her I'm gonna be late, who knows how long patrol will go on for' Adrien thought to himself. He took his phone out and sent a quick text to Nathalie saying he'd come around 9 or 10 to which she replied that she'd inform his father about that.

"You've been having a good day, haven't you?" Plagg said as he whizzed around the model's head. Adrien chuckled.

"I suppose so," Plagg smiled at Adrien and felt happy for the young boy. He was experiencing love at its finest. Adrien let out a sigh as he thought about the whole day altogether.

"Oi," Plagg said as he swatted at the blonde. Adrien was started momentarily. "Stop sighing and transform already! In case you've forgotten, patrol starts in a few minutes!" Plagg exclaimed.

Adrien face-palmed and giggled slightly, to which Plagg rolled his eyes at. "Sometimes you're too much kid…" Plagg murmured to himself. Even Plagg wasn't one to deny the fact that Adrien is an innocent bean.

Soon Adrien had called out for his transformation and he was whisked away by his baton, flying high above Paris whilst feeling adrenalin course through his veins. He had never seen such a breathtaking view before so each time he took in a bit of Paris is marveled him.

There was so much to learn in such little time.

Chat Noir grinned into to the navy night as the wind snipped a little at him but it was warm, not to mention the fact that he was wearing a tight skin suit. His tail whipped behind him as he weaved between the many buildings that varied in height.

He was making his way to see his lady at the moment, but he caught sight of a flash of red. He had stopped to see where it had gone but he was in a stance with his baton stretched out in his hand, there was no telling of an attack.

"Hello kitty," A soothing voice whispered. Chat whipped around and saw before him Ladybug, the girl who had caught his eye from the start. Maybe it was because he was out of breath from all the running, but his heart beat had picked up in pace and he felt a soft pang in his chest as he looked into liquid blue eyes.

"Oh, my lady. You scared me there for a second," Chat said as he scratched the back of his head. Ladybug smiled and took a step towards him.

"Silly kitty," She giggled as she twinkled his bell that hung from his throat. Chat Noir smiled at Ladybugs giggle and found himself wanting to hear it more.

"Have I ever told you my lady, that you have a purr-fect giggle," Chat Noir said as he moved closer to Ladybug. They were practically touching at this time, but their space was of a hair's width. Ladybug rolled her eyes and stepped away whilst pushing him away by his nose.

"And we're of with a great start on the night," Ladybug replied, her hand on her hip. Chat moved back to her and turned her face away from the city's light to him.

"I truly meant that my lady," Chat purred. Ladybug sighed and turned away from the boy, she knew a blush was slowly rising on her cheeks but she wouldn't let him see that.

"L-Let's just start patrol, okay Chat?" Ladybug said, her voice hushing the night sky. Chat looked to his lady, but her back was facing him, she was further away from him now and almost on the edge of the building. She had taken her yo yo out and had the string connected to a building on the west side.

She was about to take off before Chat grabbed her hand, causing her to look behind her shoulder. "Chat, le-"

"Have I upset you in any way Ladybug?" Chat whispered, fear stricken in his heart. Every word, every move she made had a big impact on him, but he didn't have the courage to tell her that. They had never gotten into an argument, but he knew he would be the first to break down during one. She is his lifeline, she just didn't know it.

But then there's another girl who is the other half of his lifeline now… He just didn't know it. Adrien didn't have the courage to say it. He didn't want to say he was in love with Marinette because if he was then he wouldn't be so afraid and unsure to admit his feelings. Who knows, maybe he did love Marinette, maybe he didn't. Maybe this was another crush that was bound to break his heart.

Either way he was so unsure and confused about his feelings to his friend.

"What?" Ladybug breathed out. She was so confused and felt so bad for making Chat think that. She didn't want to turn around the, the blush was still evident but she knew she would have to. "What, oh no, chaton."

Now she had turned around, her small hand held his cheek. He looked into her eyes when she opened them and she smiled up at him. "I could never be upset with you, silly."

Chat Noir was confused as to why Ladybug had red cheeks though. He could only think that she was blushing or she was feeling ill. Though she didn't look ill, but Ladybug was a strong girl so of course she'd act it out.

"My lady I'm going to be bold and ask this, and forgive me if I'm wrong, but are you- are you blushing?" Ladybug's eyes widened and she took her hand away from Chat's cheek. She looked away and burnt more. "You are… Aren't you?" Chat said with joy.

"I am not you stupid cat. Patrol, get to it, now!" Ladybug hissed but her eyes were soft. Chat giggle a bit which caused her to smile.

"Oh joy! My lady has feline's for me!" Chat winked at Ladybug to which she scowled at and whacked his arm. He flinched from the pain.

"You deserve that for reason 1) screaming out to the whole or Paris that I like you - and I don't thank you very much." Chat rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "2) for that stupid stupid pun!" Ladybug ranted.

"Why the blush then bugaboo?" Chat asked as he leaned close to Ladybug. She pushed him away and rolled her eyes.

"That nickname is gonna kill me someday," She exaggerated with two fingers held to her temples. Chat Noir grinned his signature Cheshire grin. Ladybug looked up and stared at him before laughing.

"I don't know how I cope with you, honestly chaton," Ladybug sighed with a giggle. Chat came up to the spotted heroine and held his hand out whilst bowing, his tail carelessly flicked behind him.

"Because you love me," Chat grinned. Ladybug scoffed and placed her hand in his. She curtsied to the tom cat and laughed with him.

"In your dreams kitty," She smiled and whisked off to the west side, parting ways from Chat Noir.

"You are my dream, my lady." He sighed into the night and flew past the East side of Paris looking out for trouble below.

* * *

Nearing the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug heard a scream from below. She quickly zipped down and was met with a girl with tanned skin, striking green eyes that shone like stars, pink lips which were parted, brown hair that was slightly curled and on top was a flower crown that was glowing, there were small holes in the flowers presumably to spray something. She wore a shellpink dress with flowers adoring the chest area and green ivy skirted the dress. She wore shellpink flats and she held two sprays in her hands.

The akuma had a bunch of young teens trapped in long lengths of ivy, each one squirming to try and get out. They were all outside a florist shop and carts of flowers were destroyed and mud splattered against walls.

"I am Thriving Flower! Step away now! Or prepare for a florescent flourish!" The girl cried out.

'An akuma?' Ladybug thought to herself. A butterfly mask hovered over the girls face and that confirmed it all. 'Looks like I'm alone until Chat gets here.'

Ladybug had started to get open attacks on the akuma, sliding left and right once in a while. She and that akuma has started racing over buildings trying to trip each other up but Ladybug had a hard job of trying to find what piece was akumatised and how she could protect herself.

Luckily, Chat Noir had arrived at the scene of Thriving and Ladybug battling against each other. "Ooh, a cat fight I see…" Ladybug rolled her eyes at Chat.

"Just help me you stupid cat!" She yelled at him. He chuckled and proceeded to protect Ladybug, throwing himself in front of Ladybug and distracting the akuma in general.

Thriving Flower squirted strings of ivy towards the heroic duo and was trying to squirt them with a spray that would make them fall asleep. The superheroes were having none of that.

Ladybug was so close to get sprayed with the gas that would cause her to sleep when she had grabbed one of the bottles which were used to spray from the akuma's hands. She tried prying it out of her hand but the akuma had a grip of steel. Chat Noir had noticed the close contact of the bottle and Ladybug.

He quickly whipped out his baton and smacked the akuma's hand so that she would feel pain and wouldn't be able to pull the trigger on the spray. The akuma whined out in pain to which Chat couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"That's what you get for nearly hurting my lady," Chat hissed. Ladybug looked to him surprised at his tone but she giggled lightly and gave him a quick hug. Now it was Chat's turn to be surprised, she had never done that before when he had done something like that. Ladybug winked at Chat and he blushed a bit. And she could see it.

"Ugh you're flirting is disgusting! See nature is kind and won't break your heart like a person would!" Thriving Flower sneered. Ladybug blushed a bit to her comment but she shook her head as if to release herself from the moment with Chat Noir.

Chat ran after Thriving and knocked her feet with his baton. She tumbled down the roof of a building and lay on the gutter, fuming and disheveled. During this Ladybug had finally figured out what item had been akumatised. Her flower crown.

You could take the sprays in her hands after a few minutes of tugging and hitting but her flower crown never came off, it continued to look pristine and shine.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called out. She had received a bouquet of roses. Chat Noir had heard her call out the phrase so he figured she had learnt what the akumatised item was.

"Ladybug is there anything I can do?" He shouted out as he pushed the akuma back and avoided all contact with the sprays coming from the bottles and flower crown. He leaped and crawled around stealthily making Thriving Flower frustrated.

"Chat destroy this in anyway!" And with that said Ladybug chucked the bouquet towards her partner, the akuma watched as the flowers soared from the building across.

"A gift for me? How kind of you bugaboo," He smirked before battering the bouquet. The akuma cried out in pain as she watched the flowers get destroyed. She raced over to the flowers and cradled them in her arms and weeped as she was a lump on the floor.

"NO ONE SHOULD DO THIS TO NATURE! YOU SHOULDN'T HA- GAH!" The akuma was interrupted as Ladybug twirled above her as she grabbed the flower crown of the akuma's head and ripped each end apart.

Soon Ladybug was purifying the little akuma and said her famous words, "Bye bye little butterfly,". She watched as the white, clear butterfly flew away as if nothing had happened. She sighed knowingly, it reminded her of how as Marinette she had to pretend she knew nothing had happened during an akuma fight or the fact that she was Ladybug.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She said as she threw the now crumpled bouquet into the air. It burst into a thousand tiny ladybugs, they all swarmed together to repair any damage made to buildings, to the superheroes, and to the akumatised villain.

Chat Noir had come by her side and marveled and the beauty of the little bugs flying around, all of them shining together. Ladybug looked to her partner with glistening eyes and for a second - just for a second - she thought she could possibly love Chat Noir. He looked wonderful from the shining of the fresh set of stars and the sparkle of the ladybugs.

Chat turned to look at her and he was surprised to see Ladybug looking at him like that. It made his heart beat faster and he had never felt so vulnerable and afraid and so addicted to someone before. He softly smiled at Ladybug and she returned the smile.

Once the little ladybugs disappeared Chat Noir and Ladybug put their fists together. "Pound it," The duo said together like they had many many times before, yet it felt like the night wasn't done just yet.

Ladybug strolled over to the girl on the floor in a crumpled heap and she knelt down. The girl looked up at her in confusion.

"Ladybug? W-What happened?"

"Let's just say that a group of kids are in trouble," Ladybug said and Chat Noir came by her side.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were now on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Their legs were swinging together and they were just chatting after having dealt with the youth and the victim.

"So what's your kwami like? I was just wondering that's all," Chat asked. Ladybug giggled lightly and nodded signaling it was fine.

"She's so cute, and sweet. She's so kind and wise and she's just so adorable and peppy! She's good at cheering me up and she's just wonderful. I'm really lucky to have her as my kwami, how about yours, what's it like?"

"He's so lazy and he only likes to eat Camembert. He likes to mock me and make fun of me and has a laugh at my civilian life. He rarely shows emotion towards me, if anything he only shows his affection towards cheese," Chat sighed at Plagg's love for cheese. Ladybug giggled.

"He doesn't really like to transform but I think he does enjoy it, he's just trying to act all cool and mysterious. I know that he does care about me, he's even given me advice today! His name's Plagg, what's your kwami's name?"

"Oh, her name's Tikki. You know you and Plagg are kinda opposites. You're hyperactive and he sounds lazy but adorable." Ladybug smirked, "Just making it clear that I don't think you're adorable chaton."

"Meow-ch! My lady, you're so harsh," Chat Noir dramatically sighed and Ladybug playfully rolled her eyes before nudging Chat with her shoulder.

"You're so silly kitty. Do you think they know each other?" Ladybug asked.

"Who?" Chat replied, he was so oblivious at times. Ladybug laughed and lightly smacked Chat on the side of his head.

"Plagg and Tikki, you silly cat!" Ladybug laughed as Chat looked bashful and blushed a little from embarrassment.

"Ah. Hmm, I suppose so. I mean, they are like one half of each other. Like Ying and Yang," Chat said. Ladybug nodded.

She squealed a little after and Chat looked at her worryingly. "What is it my lady, are you hurt?" Ladybug giggled and shook her head.

"No! What if they're in love with each other! Gah how cute would that be!" Chat smirked and laughed with Ladybug.

"Aww, do you think they would have had make out sessions an-" Chat was interrupted as both his miraculous and Ladybug's miraculous beeped at the same time.

The heroes looked to each other and laughed their heads off. "I feel like we're gonna get a stern talking when we get home," Ladybug said as she wiped a tear away. Chat nodded and continued to laugh.

"Imagine if they went on dates! Awww! Do they blush? Ugh I hope they do!" Ladybug said. Chat now squealed to which Ladybug looked at him strangely and laughed.

"What if they're married! Do you think they have children?!" Chat shouted out during his peals of laughter. Ladybug laughed with joy and the idea of many small kwami's circled her mind.

At this point their miraculous' were beeping down quickly. They could hear their kwami telling them to shut up.

"Ah , I guess I better go, Tikki's being mean now! It was fun Chat," Ladybug smiled at the cat superhero. Chat Noir nodded.

"Same goes for me, Plagg keeps telling me to shut up. Honestly, we said nothing wrong," Chat giggled. He was now down another beep.

"Until next time, Chat." Ladybug said. Chat smiled at the spotted heroine and walked towards her. He held her hand and kissed it, to which Ladybug rolled her eyes to and slightly blushed at.

"Until next time my lady,"

Ladybug had prepared to take her yo-yo out and go but she remembered something.

"Oh gosh! I'm so forgetful, Chat. Sorry but I won't be in Paris for a month. I'm sorry chaton, I only just received the invitation to go away for the summer vacation and yeah. But if there's an akuma, I'll come back straight away." Ladybug said with sad eyes. She felt bad for just leaving Chat Noir like that.

"Don't worry my lady, you aren't the only forgetful one. I'm not gonna be here for a month either, I just got told today. I'm sure our kwami's will tell us if something's happening here. Don't apologise Ladybug." He said softly. He was upset that he wouldn't be able to see his lady for another month.

"Yes… Well, goodbye Chat. I'll see you soon hopefully." Ladybug whispered. She really did love Chat Noir as a best friend so leaving him like that did affect her immensely. She had always relied on him since day one.

She ran up to him and hugged him tight. He was taken aback but he hugged her tightly as well. They stood there for a while, embracing each other before having to go otherwise their identities would be revealed and that would just get chaotic.

"Stay safe my lady. And don't be upset, just think about Hawkmoth in speedos," Chat Noir winked at Ladybug and she laughed.

"Ew, thanks for the nice image Chat," She giggled. He smiled at her words.

"See you soon, Ladybug." He grinned one last time to her and he soon extended his baton. She nodded and smiled at him.

"See you soon, Chat Noir." And with that said the two super heroes parted ways, both thinking of each other.

* * *

Marinette flopped down onto her bed as soon as she flew through the trap door from her balcony. Her transformation had released half way through the fall and she had safely landed on her bed.

Tikki came buzzing up to the miraculous holder and gave her a stern look. Marinette looked up and giggled. She sighed happily from the events today after the akuma and Chat Noir.

' _Chat Noir…_ ' His name repeated through her mind like a wonderful melody. In all honesty, it would be stupid to say Marinette didn't feel a little something towards Chat Noir. She had since a few weeks after they started to trust each other more but she would never tell him or anyone.

It would be wrong for her to say she would go for him if Adrien were not here but it's true. She wasn't sure about her feelings toward the feline superhero yet she felt a tug towards her partner/best friend.

' _You don't fall in love with best friends… And stop saying that you'd go after Chat if it wasn't for Adrien. A world without Adrien would be like death,_ ' Marinette sighed. She had completely forgotten Tikki was buzzing in front of her trying to regain all attention to her, but Marinette had already delved too far in her thoughts.

Deep down in her heart she knew she would do anything for Chat. He had saved her multiple times, he had given her affection, he had cared for her like no other boy, he wasn't afraid to sometimes step out of line and even when he did Marinette would be amused by his actions. He made his feelings towards her somewhat clear yet Marinette couldn't help but think he was like that with every girl.

She knew Chat truly was a sweet boy and he cared deeply about everyone. She knew he loved her as a friend but a lover… she wasn't so sure about that. Maybe it was something about his attitude or looks or just something about him but she couldn't help but think all the girls fawn over him.

Heck even she does at times. He could be adorable at times.

Even so her heart was devoted to Adrien, a sweet, kind, precious, gentle, shy, intelligent, handsome, adorable boy who had stolen her words since the day they had met. All from a simple action.

Marinette sat up and crossed her legs on her bed. She looked to the corner of her room to see her vanity, and next to it was the sleek black umbrella she had been given by him after school to save her from the rain. She could have easily walked seeing as her home was just across the street but she didn't want to catch a cold from the heavy downpour.

"MARINETTE!" Tikki screeched in front of the raven haired teen. Marinette jumped back and banged her head on the wall and headboard of her bead. She rubbed the back of her head and winced. "Oops, sorry," Tikki said bashfully.

"It's fine. Sooooo what's up Tikki?" Marinette smirked at her kwami. Tikki surprised her by having slightly pink coloured cheeks. ' _Of course it can't be red otherwise you wouldn't be able to see it_ ,'

"Oh don't you act like nothing happened missy! You and Chat Noir are in trouble! So much trouble! I can't believe you said all that when Plagg can literally hear everything, Marinette! Everything!" Tikki squealed into her tiny pillow. Marinette giggled causing the little kwami to look up.

"Oh, so you think this is funny, huh? I AM LEAVING YOU BYE BYE," Tikki shouted out, and soon she was whizzing to Marinette's window.

"Awwwww, no please Tikki. I'm sorrrrryyyyyyy!" Marinette said to Tikki. Tikki turned back and zipped back to Marinette. She gave the miraculous holder a look.

"Really? Sureee," Tikki sarcastically asked. Marinette snorted.

"Really, I'm sorry." Marinette said, "Not." Tikki whined.

"Marinette! Stop itttt!" Tikki said. The kwami groaned and put her face into one of Marinette's pillows now.

"Oh come on Tikki. So do you love him?" Marinette asked giggling. She swiveled her position around to face Tikki.

"Marinette!" Tikki sighed. She looked up at Marinette and planted herself on one of the pillows.

"So? You didn't answer," Marinette smirked once more. Tikki shut her eyes and sighed.

"Yes." Marinette squealed and giggled at the answer of her kwami. Tikki groaned.

"Does he know that?"

"I don't think so" Marinette sighed and giggled a bit.

"What do you mean 'You don't think so'?"

"I mean, well, I know he has feelings for me and I have feelings for him but we've never said much about it," Tikki blushed a bit, "We've never been able to have a real conversation, not because of the miraculous' or anything but because it just get's too embarrassing," Tikki giggled uncontrollably and buried her face into her paws.

"Awwww, you two really are adorable!" Marinette squealed,"So are you two, like, dating?" Marinette asked excitedly. Tikki's cheeks were dusted in more pink.

"I suppose so. We don't really do the whole heartbreak thing. You see, when a kwami falls in love they devote their life to their soulmate. We're not married or anything but we won't leave each others side and our love for each other will only grow. But yeah, we do not do marriages and dating. We're going to exist forever and so there's no point really. As long as we both know we love each other then that's all that matters," Tikki smiled shyly at Marinette. She thought about Plagg and their reunion today. Too bad she didn't kiss him…

"Anyways, I'm meant to be scolding you! I have no idea as to what he could be thinking about, oh gosh! What if he thinks my miraculous holder is delusional - which she is!" Tikki exclaimed to which Marinette dramatically gasped at and she giggled after. "Honestly Marinette, I can't believe you! What do I say if I ever see him?! Oh he's going to want to talk to me later! Thanks a lot Marinette!" Tikki sighed.

Marinette winked at the kwami, "No problemo," Tikki rolled her eyes and giggled along with Marinette. "How do you talk to him anyways? Do you know who Chat Noir is then?"

Tikki nodded, "I can't tell you though, it's Chat's decision as to whether he wants to tell you or not."

"Oh, that's fine, it's fair after all." Marinette waved it off.

"As for your question I talk to him through my thoughts. I haven't done it in a while, what with having to transform and that, but we may start talking again," Tikki smiled sweetly at the thought. Marinette sighed, happy for her kwami. She tickled Tikki and got up.

"I'm gonna have a shower and get ready for bed, it's 9:50 now anyways and I'm going shopping tomorrow with everyone!" Marinette said. Tikki nodded and flew under Marinette's duvets.

"I'm gonna go to sleep then, don't squish me when you come back!" Tikki called out. Marinette turned to look at the kwami and scowled playfully.

"It was one time!" Marinette laughed. She grabbed her pink towel and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

Adrien decided that he wanted to see Marinette before going to sleep. She had infiltrated his thoughts and he just wanted to have one last look at her. As Chat Noir though.

He had had a wonderful night with Ladybug and honestly he couldn't deny the fact that she had tugged his heart strings many many times throughout their meeting. She could do anything to him. He had caught her looking at him with an almost gleaming look and he couldn't deny that he wanted nothing more than to just kiss her.

'Okay maybe a little more than kiss,' Adrien sighed at his thought and his stupid, hormonal body. He had a boner in front of his friend for god's sake, his friend! What would Marinette think of him now?! And now here he is thinking of Ladybug and her skin.

"Plagg, can you send me Jesus?" Adrien sighed. Plagg looked Adrien up and down and shook his head.

"How the hell do you do that to yourself? Just stop thinking. I can only send you a demon, I ain't got Jesus on my paws kid," Plagg snorted.

"Jeez, thanks for the help," Adrien murmured.

Adrien had already told his father that he would be going to sleep early since he was tired from the photo shoot and that he would like no one to disturb him, and that was true until Adrien started thinking of Marinette.

He grinned to himself and said his favourite words once more. "Plagg, claws out!" Plagg was soon dragged into the miraculous and there stood Chat Noir, a Parisian superhero. He flung himself out of his window and escaped into the night.

Chat bounded high above the streets of Paris, barreling over buildings with his baton on swooping down. He always loved the rush of air when he stealthily ran through streets of Paris and dove over buildings. He was careless but even so he didn't mind, he just loved the idea of being free.

Chat Noir was outside of Marinette's window now. He couldn't see Marinette in sight but he decided to knock anyways. She wasn't in bed since no shape was formed under her duvet but the lights were dimmed, she had only left her lamp light on.

Chat's taps were heard from inside by Tikki. The red kwami woke up and quickly hid under Marinette's bed, she knew Chat would come in albeit Marinette not being here since she was in the shower.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir had now started to grow concerned and worried more about the bright bluebell eyed girl. She wasn't around and he couldn't hear anything from inside. ' _Maybe she's gone out,_ ' Chat thought to himself. Even so he still couldn't rid the feeling of worry and he decided to enter.

Chat Noir quickly climbed to the balcony and managed to open the trap door which was surprisingly open. Now he was more than worried.

Chat sprung onto Marinette's bed and instantly got up. "Princess? Are you here?" He called out. He turned all the lights on in her room, temporarily blinding himself from the sudden change but he accustomed to it instantly.

Chat's cat ears fluttered as he heard a the sound of water pattering stop. He heard footsteps descending to Marinette's room and heard a soft humming. It couldn't be Marinette's mother since her humming would have been lower and it definitely was her father so it could have only been Marinette.

Chat smiled to himself at the thought of Marinette.

Chat sat on Marinette's bed with his legs crossed underneath him waiting for her to come up. He wasn't exactly sure as to what the sound of water pattering was but he decided not to think about it too much.

Marinette opened the latch on her trap door to enter her room and continued to hum. She climbed in and gaped at the sight of what was on her bed. Or who really.

Thank god her parents weren't here.

"CHAT NOIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET OUT, YOU STUPID CAT! GET OUTTT! I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO COME OVER!" Marinette screeched.

A look of hurt and shock passed over Chat Noir but he understood, of course Marinette was practically naked in front of him and the two were good friends, almost best friends. He instantly leaped out and was about to pounce out of the room when a sigh stopped him. It was his fault after all, there was no denying that.

He turned and saw Marinette with her hair down, it was dripping and water splashed onto her bedroom floor and trailed down her creamy legs and arms. Her eyes were wide and a showed off many shades of blue, each one replicating the glistening ocean on a clear, bright blue sky day. Her lips were bright pink and parted and her cheeks were many shades of pink and red. Of course, there was a boy in her room and she was practically naked with only a towel wrapped over her.

Chat blushed quickly and felt rude to start staring but he couldn't help it. He knew he had seen way too much skin already today and it felt so wrong to see one of his friends like this.

"It's okay kitty," Marinette whispered. Chat glanced back to Marinette and her body and he harshly blushed. What did she mean it was okay? That he could look? Chat only looked into Marinette's eyes and avoided looking anywhere else. He tried anyways.

"I mean, I'm sorry for acting so rude but you understand why," Marinette giggled a bit. Chat nodded and giggled with her. "I need to get changed of course but Chat tell me something…" Marinette fluttered her eyes shut, the lights casted shadows of her eyelashes onto her cheekbones.

Marinette felt so wrong for asking but she felt a new height and sudden danger and risk as she reminded herself that there was a boy in front of her, one caring and loving so he wouldn't do anything. But something awoke in Marinette and she had no idea as to why she had said the next thing, but it felt so wrong and right.

"How do you feel?" Marinette asked quietly and opened her eyes. Chat caught his breath in his throat and he was finding it hard to breathe. Marinette knew what she had done to Chat Noir yet she wanted him to do that.

As Marinette and Chat Noir, the two had become close friends and would tell each other mostly everything. Of course leaving out the details of their crushes and other identity. This new feeling that had ruptured inside them both sort of took control and they knew it was wrong.

You could say it was lust.

"I-" Chat spluttered out. He knew something bad would happen down under if he answered and thought more about Marinette. He wanted to say something but he was too caught up by her beauty.

Marinette chuckled and grinned at Chat Noir, completely taking him by surprise. Just a second ago the young girl had been so alluring and now she acted as if nothing happened. "I need to get changed Chat. Out you go, I'll call you in when you come no looking!"

Chat composed himself and gave his signature Cheshire grin. "I'll try not to princess," He winked at the blue eyed girl he called his princess and escaped through the latch leaving a flaming Marinette.

Chat couldn't help but trace his mind back to the events from a few seconds ago. What on earth was happening? Chat's mind was only filled with the thoughts of the small conversation and images of Marinette. Honestly, she was his drug and yet he didn't believe it. He really was confused about this whole 'who he loves most' debacle but he felt that he couldn't leave his lady.

But even so he knew he was starting to get a little warm down there.

"You can come in Chat," Marinette's voice reached his cat ears and his own ears. Chat immediately climbed inside. He leaped onto Marinette's bed and landed on it sitting up, luckily facing the beauty herself first. His breath was taken away by what he wore and at this point he thought Ladybug and Marinette were trying to kill him.

Marinette was sat on her pink desk chair, but she was in the middle of the room with her legs crossed under her. She was facing Chat and was smiling. The reason Chat's breath was taken away was by - you guessed it - skin. More and more skin. At this point some could say he had a skin fetish but Chat Noir had never really seen a girl before.

Well not when they were only draped in a towel at least.

Sure he had seen models be nude but they hadn't meant anything to him and they had no affect on him whatsoever. Yet he knew Marinette and today she had shown so much skin to both sides of him.

She now wore a black tee with green sequins which were shaped into paws which covered it all, and attached to the tee was a hoodie which had cat ears. She had the hoodie over her head and the cat ears stayed perked on her head. She wore black shorts and on the right hand corner was a shimmering green paw.

"Meow," Marinette giggled, blushing slightly from Chat Noir's gaze. She couldn't help it, she was never really used to much attention from a boy so it was kind of new but she had also experienced Adrien's gazes throughout the day.

"Princess… You look absolutely adorable," Chat Noir stated and his cheeks burned more as he spoke the truth. Marinette looked at him with wide eyes and giggled after from the compliment.

"Thank you Chat," Chat Noir smiled at her. "I got the inspiration from my favourite superhero," She winked at him after and Chat Noir felt so happy and content to know that he was Marinette's favourite. He felt warmth spread across his chest and he had felt this way through many of their past encounters like this.

"So does that mean you'll say some cat puns too?" Chat asked and Marinette came to her bed and sat beside him.

Marinette shook her head and laughed, "No you silly cat," Chat sighed and playfully rolled his eyes. "Never in a meow-llion years."

"Princess, you just made a cat pun! Oh my goodness, this is actually happening!" Chat exclaimed. Marinette laughed and grinned at the superhero next to her. Chat lay his head on her lap and she started to stroke his hair, she loved doing it and she knew he loved it too since he would purr.

"Chat?" Marinette asked interrupting the purrs. Chat hummed and proceeded to purr into her touch. "Um, you know about earlier?"

Chat Noir opened his eyes and turned his head to Marinette and looked up at her, his head still remaining on her lap. "Yes," Chat whispered.

"W-What were you going to s-say?" Marinette started and scolded herself for already blushing so much. Chat had also started to blush but he closed his eyes.

"I was going to say…" Chat remembered everything about Marinette all over again. From the way her dark, midnight blue hair had gone even darker and were strands with beads of water dripping down her and onto the floor. Her arms holding the towel tight to her chest, water dripping off her elbows and water running down her legs. Her blazing blue eyes showing shock and confusion and they soon turned into gush of blue streams after the question. He thought he knew what had kicked into Marinette since he had felt the same way. Lust played it's part once again.

"I was going to say I have never seen a girl like that before and that you made me feel some sort of… Warmth," Chat opened his eyes and let his warm, liquid green orbs question Marinette. She understood and chuckled.

"Yeah," She whispered. She continued to stroke his head and was so confused. She knew she felt something towards Chat as she had thought earlier but now what? What was she meant to say.

"Princess, it's getting late. I better be off. I just wanted to come see you," Chat spoke out. Marinette gazed at the boy fondly and smiled sweetly.

"Of course," She stopped stroking his head and let him get up. This time Chat decided to leave through her window. He walked towards it and was fully submerged in his thoughts when her sweet voice rung out.

"Chat Noir, let's forget that ever happened," Marinette said. Chat Noir didn't turn around for a while and slowly he did.

"I'll try Marinette, but I can't promise that. Besides, that's the first time you've ever been so sinful," Chat Noir said. He walked up to Marinette and crouched down to her level on the bed. He smiled to himself but he was so confused as to what over took him.

"Isn't it?" He whispered into her ear. Marinette was shocked and so confused and felt so dizzy. She shivered from the warmth as his breath traveled down her neck and his voice filled her head. "Goodnight, Marinette."

Chat Noir smirked at her and swept out of her window leaving behind a dazed Marinette. Marinette went to shut the door after moments of silence and sat back on the bed. Tikki flew out of her position from under the bed.

"You two may as well have proceeded to making out!" She exclaimed. Marinette snapped her head to look at the giggling kwami beside her and calmed down her blush.

"Tikki," She seethed. Tikki smiled at her.

"Think of it as pay back Marinette," The kwami cutely stuck her tongue out at her holder and Marinette let out a breath she had been holding. "You love him, don't you?"

Marinette shut her eyes and let her head fall back onto her pillows. "I don't know Tikki,"

Memories of Chat and her in the past when they were starting to become closer as best friends flashed through her mind. From when he started paying her nightly visits and helping her out with school work or deigns or just being a companion. He was always there for her. He had wonderful, bright, bold green eyes that flashed through the dark and you could see them so clearly. There was always amusement in his tone and he was just generally a lovely boy who was too perfect.

Both boys Marinette had feelings for were too perfect.

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

 **Alya has added Adrien, Marinette and Nino to the chat!**

 **Alya: hey guys!**

 _ **Sent at 22:21**_

 **Marinette: Alya go to bed! Why are you adding us now?!**

 _ **Sent at 22:21**_

 **Alya: obviously someone is sleepy, you a little baby mari?**

 _ **Sent at 22:21**_

 **Alya:oh, and hello to you too :p**

 _ **Sent at 22:22**_

 **Adrien: She has a point Alya. Hey Marinette!**

 _ **Sent at 22:22**_

 **Marinette: Hi Adrien, and thank you.**

 _ **Sent at 22:23**_

 **Marinette: How are you? :3**

 _ **Sent at 22:23**_

 **Adrien: I'm fine thx, how about you?**

 _ **Sent at 22:23**_

 **Marinette: I'm great, thanks :3 so what are you up to?**

 _ **Sent at 22:24**_

 **Alya: forget about me already? ;p you two really would be cute together tho**

 _ **Sent at 22:24**_

 **Adrien: I'm just texting you guys in bed Mari and shush Alya -.- Anyways hbu Marinette?**

 _ **Sent at 22:25**_

 **Alya: i cant shut up since this is texting and no thanks, i'd like to continue teasing you two ;p**

 _ **Sent at 22:25**_

 **Marinette: Same as you Adrien. And like Adrien said Alya - except I'm actually going to say it - do shut up you monkey :p**

 _ **Sent at 22:25**_

 **Alya: look at you two backing each other up and the answer to your 'question' mari is nononononoooooooooooo**

 _ **Sent at 22:26**_

 **Adrien: Go awayyyyyyyyyyyyy Alyaaaaaaaaaaaaa xp You're so meannnnnnnn jk**

 _ **Sent at 22:26**_

 **Alya: neverrrr, besides that would mean missing adrienette moments ;)**

 **Sent at 22:27**

 **Marinette: There's a reason you added us. Hurry up I would like to sleeeeep ;'(**

 _ **Sent at 22:28**_

 **Adrien: That's right and Marinette you can go to sleep if you want. Just check your messages in the morning or I can just call you tomorrow :)**

 _ **Sent at 22:28**_

 **Marinette: No, it's okay you don't have to do that Adrien but thank you. I'll just wait for my 'best friend' to huRRY UP**

 _ **Sent at 22:28**_

 **Alya: fine fine xD okay just added you guys for the trip purposes and that, so what time can everyone go shopping then?**

 _ **Sent at 22:29**_

 **Marinette: Mmm, well I'm going probs gonna be late so how's 12? xp I can't help being late okay, plus you're keeping me awake now! Me being late is partially your fault**

 _ **Sent at 22:29**_

 **Adrien: 12's good for me too. Mari, do you want me to pick you up? I don't mind doing it, it would be fun to have a friend with me after all on the way :)**

 _ **Sent at 22:29**_

 **Alya: OMGOGMOEGNLKWAFJILGHRJL2NK3JOQREHW SAY YEYYEYEYSYSYYSYSYYS MARIRNEINRIETREIULGRJEWFGIY SAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET JHVJDWBJNKJSIHFBGUGWEJBVFNHIBKNM**

 _ **Sent at 22:31**_

 **Marinette: ALYA STOP THE SPAM AND DO SHUT UP!**

 _ **Sent at 22:31**_

 **Alya: you're so meann :((((((**

 _ **Sent at 22:31**_

 **Marinette: But I still love you x xp**

 _ **Sent at 22:32**_

 **Marinette: Um of course Adrien, I would love to go with you on the way after all :3**

 _ **Sent at 22:32**_

 **Marinette: LIKE****

 **Sent at 22:33**

 **Adrien: Yay! :3 I'm excited now, I'll pick you up at 11:45ish since town centre isn't far from your place**

 _ **Sent at 22:33**_

 **Marinette: You can't tickle me though ;p**

 _ **Sent at 22:34**_

 **Alya: wHATATTATA VHIFEWBNK WHETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT BOIII WHAT**

 _ **Sent at 22:34**_

 **Adrien: I can't promise that but we'll see Mari ;3 Besides you did say I could catch you later**

 _ **Sent at 22:34**_

 **Alya: WHO IS TICKLING WHAT AND WHERE BOII TELL MEEEEEE I CANT DJSHABJKVHS**

 _ **Sent at 22:35**_

 **Marinette: Ya mum asdjFS**

 _ **Sent at 22:36**_

 **Adrien: You guys are so silly xD SOTIPGHJA**

 _ **Sent at 22:36**_

 **Adrien: Um did anyone else realise Nino isn't here?**

 _ **Sent at 22:36**_

 **Marinette: …Oops**

 _ **Sent at 22:37**_

 **Alya: he's pribably dead**

 _ **Sent at 22:37**_

 **Alya: probably****

 _ **Sent at 22:37**_

 **Adrien: Oh wow. He must be asleep, makes sense though that seems to be the only thing he ever wants to do**

 _ **Sent at 22:38**_

 **Marinette: Besides Alya ;)))))))**

 _ **Sent at 22:38**_

 **Alya: adrien's still here.**

 _ **Sent at 22:38**_

 **Adrien: Good one Marinette xD and what about me being here?**

 _ **Sent at 22:39**_

 **Marinette: ALYAYAYA SHUHTUHFPTPPP Nothing Adrien, it's nothing! Excuse my words from before though :s**

 _ **Sent at 22:39**_

 **Adrien: No it's okay xD It was a good joke after all, we were all thinking it though, right Alya?**

 _ **Sent at 22:40**_

 **Alya: you dirty dirty children, stop thinking of me and uncle nino like that ;3**

 _ **Sent at 22:40**_

 **Marinette: M88 xD I'm gonna got to sleep nowwwww**

 _ **Sent at 22:41**_

 **Adrien: Oh okay. Goodnight Marinette!**

 _ **Sent at 22:41**_

 **Alya: you're a bore mari, but nighty night xx**

 _ **Sent at 22:42**_

 **Marinette: Goodnight Alya. Goodnight Adrien, I hope you have wonderful dreams x**

 _ **Sent at 22:42**_

 **Alya: there's an x mari**

 _ **Sent at 22:43**_

 **Alya: ig she's gone then**

 _ **Sent at 22:45**_

 **Alya: she's warming up to you adrien, you should be happy then**

 _ **Sent at 22:45**_

 **Adrien: I am, she is my first friend after all. Also why'd you tell her there's an x? There's nothing wrong with it, I don't mind :3**

 _ **Sent at 22:45**_

 **Adrien: In fact, I'm glad she did that**

 _ **Sent at 22:46**_

 **Alya: she's going to see these all tomorrow adrien xD HDSUGV**

 _ **Sent at 22:46**_

 **Adrien: Oh well, Marinette I'm glad we've become closer during the day. You know we have. I'm glad to be your friend and I'm happy that you're my first friend :3 I hope when you see these you aren't creeped out or anything, I just really like being your friend and I thought you deserved to know that**

 _ **Sent at 22:48**_

 **Alya: You have a way with words agreste :p i'm gonna sleep now then, goodnight adrien**

 _ **Sent at 22:48**_

 **Adrien: Night Alya :)**

 _ **Sent at 22:48**_

 **Nino is typing…**

 **Nino: hello? i'm late aren't i?**

 _ **Sent at 02:39**_

* * *

 **A/N: TOO. MANY. WORDS! FINALLY THE DAY HAS ENDED FREAKING 14 CHAPTERS FOR A DAY! HOLY SH- ANYWAYS REMEMBER TO GO VOTE ON THE POLL FOR THE AMOUNT OF TRIP CHAPTERS ANNNNDDD I hope you all enjoyed this really longgggg chapter, sorry about that xD I got into it so much, I've spent about 2-3 hours in total on this, ages ik but yeah thats just how it is ig. I hoped you liked the Ladynoir, and the mention of Plakki and the somewhat sinful part of Marichat ;p**

 **Reviews were pretty much to make this longer and update but I read them ALLLL! So thank you so much for all your reviews and please leave feedback! I PROMISE to respond next time!**

 **Spoiler: Next chapter is the shopping scene which is Saturday, then it will be SUNDAYAY WHERE THEY ALL HANG OUT OR SOMETHING I HAVEN'T PLANNED IT YET! In case you hadn't noticed - which everyone had by now - I make this story up as I go. I have no plot yet that's why things are out of place xD oh welll**

 **I HOPE TO SEE YOU LOVELIES NEXT TIME AND IM SORRY FOR THIS BEING WAY TOO LONG, I LOVE YOU ALL SOSOOSOS MUCH! See ya! x**


End file.
